


un sussurro nel vento

by fortheireyesonly



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Advertencias adicionales en la nota del autor(a), Angst con final feliz, Brujos, Contenido sexual implícito, Diferencia de edad, Dudosa moralidad, Estudio de personaje, Inmortalidad, M/M, Muerte de personaje secundario, Redención, Referencias / Insinuaciones de abuso infantil, Relacione(s) pasada(s), Religión y teología ficticia, Traducción al español, Universo Alternativo - Histórico, Universo Alternativo - Magia, saltos de tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheireyesonly/pseuds/fortheireyesonly
Summary: Ten negocia con la muerte mientras Hendery abraza la eternidad.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery
Kudos: 8





	un sussurro nel vento

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [un sussurro nel vento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417035) by [TRASHCAKE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/pseuds/TRASHCAKE). 



> Hay una diferencia de edad, una muy grande. Ten básicamente cría a Hendery. Aunque nada del romance realmente sucede hasta que Hendery está en sus veintitantos, es algo de lo que se debe estar consciente. En la mayor parte del fic se le refiere como hermanos a un emparejamiento lateral. No están relacionados por la sangre, tampoco son reconocidos legalmente como hermanos, pero eso podría hacer que la gente se sienta incómoda, así que pensé en advertir. El abuso infantil no se muestra explícitamente, pero sus resultados sí. Este fic no es tan malo como mis etiquetas lo hacen ver, pero quiero que todos lo atraviesen sin posibles sobresaltos (potential triggers).  
> —TRASHCAKE, autor(a) original.

Brujos. Inmortal, inmoral. Marcas entintadas en la piel, capturando magia bajo la carne. Excéntrico, adorado, _temido_. Ten ha conocido a muy pocos de su tipo, por lo que alimenta rumores y construye un estereotipo por su cuenta.

La palabra _brujo_ es asociada con las cosas más terribles: muerte, tragedia, angustia. Pero más notablemente, es asociada con el mismo Ten. El portador de dolor, el inmortal, el _brujo_.

Él ha venido a despreciar el título.

Los mortales no poseen el vernáculo apropiado para describirlo y carecen de la capacidad para definirlo. Ten acepta sus títulos ( _brujo, mago, hechicero_ ) y responde en consecuencia. A veces con reconocimiento a sus temerosas súplicas, otras veces con maldiciones que se extenderán a través de líneas de sangre.

Ten es muchas cosas. Y ninguna de ellas puede ser resumida con un título como _brujo_.

La magia que posee no es heredada, es dada y Ten ha sido elegido por el más exigente de los maestros. La magia actúa por capricho, reacciona con infantil mezquindad cuando es injusta. Es una bendición indescriptible, una maldición irreversible.

Un recipiente para un niño omnipotente, a pesar de todo, uno de los pocos afortunados. Ten pisa una línea fina: negocia en la oscuridad por un precio, promete que los sueños se harán realidad si la cantidad es lo suficientemente alta.

Pero cuando la magia decide que ha sido usada para impureza, inmoralidad, codicia; ataca. Personas mueren, vidas son arruinadas, descienden maldiciones sobre familias.

Y Ten se lava las manos de todo eso. Porque la magia es difícil, la magia es mezquina y Ten es uno y lo mismo.

La ciudad florece a su alrededor, sus ciudadanos lo dan por sentado con más frecuencia a medida que pasan las décadas. Gentilmente entrega parte de sus tierras a las masas, casas en pie donde una vez crecieron jardines de acres. Todo lo que pide a cambio es que construyan sus extensas calles empedradas alrededor del resto de sus plantas.

Algunos escuchan, otros no. Cuando la codicia es demasiada, el potencial de la modesta cabaña de Ten y abundante tierra se vuelven una tentación irresistible; ellos vienen. Las bocas de dragón sisean y gruñen a sus pies, las enredaderas se retraen en las paredes de la cabaña para entrampar y hacer tropezar. Los promotores llegan con fuerza y se van rotos y maldecidos.

Como tal, ningún mortal temeroso de Dios se atreve a acercarse a Ten hasta su hogar, sólo cuando está fuera y a punto de hacer sus recados diarios, comerciando con magia en los sinuosos callejones de la ciudad de adoquines.

Ningún mortal temeroso de Dios se atreve a acercarse a la casa.

Pero el niño del camino no le teme a nada; ni a la muerte, ni a la magia y, especialmente, ni al mismo Ten.

\------

Hay un niño que Ten ve con frecuencia mientras hace recados en la ciudad. Arrastrado por la muñeca o la oreja, asume que el niño es insolente, irrespetuoso. Humillado públicamente por sus padres como castigo por portarse mal.

Pero las plantas de Ten no son amables con extraños impuros y, a pesar de eso, parecen amar al pequeño.

Ten observa la curiosa vista desde detrás de las cortinas de la ventana de su cocina; las enredaderas giran alrededor de su dedo meñique, sosteniendo delicadamente cualquier parte de él que puedan alcanzar. Las flores se vuelven hacia él como si fuese una fuente de luz y calidez, riendo alegremente mientras el niño acaricia sus pétalos.

Incluso las bocas de dragón, las más temperamentales de todas las plantas de Ten, tiemblan y arrullan bajo su toque.

Es curiosa la forma en que las plantas reaccionan al niño. Infundidas con magia, son tan sensibles como lo es Ten. Gruñirán y atramparán a los visitantes con malas intenciones. Las plantas de Ten atacarán a aquellos que intenten robarlas, pero reaccionarán como cachorritos al ser visitadas por un niño intruso.

Después de revisar su reloj de bolsillo, el niño ofrece una apresurada despedida a las plantas, trepando sobre la cerca con gran dificultad. La escena tiene a Ten riendo, sin querer, ya que el niño podría simplemente usar la puerta si lo quisiera. Los calcetines hasta la rodilla, la tendencia actual de los colegiales, caen hasta sus tobillos mientras se apresura por la calle.

Ten lo observa mientras se va, extrañamente cariñoso y extremadamente curioso.

\------

«¿ _Cuándo volverá Kunhang_?»

—¿Oh? —inquiere Ten, rociando el último poco de agua sobre sus peonias—. ¿Era ese su nombre?

Las plantas le hablan a través de la magia, más como una implicación de pensamiento en su cabeza que como una conversación. Telepatía, de algún modo, pero cuando Ten escucha de cerca, el murmullo del viento a través de las hojas suena casi como un susurro.

« _Kunhang me agrada_.»

—Sí, así parecía.

« _Sánalo_.»

—¿Disculpe? —Ten hace una pausa en su tarea, cepillando la suciedad acumulada de la parte baja de su capa.

« _Toca con las manos rotas. Necesita ser sanado_.»

Las manos de Kunhang parecen estar bien desde la perspectiva de Ten. Él escala torpemente, pero sin dolor visible. Pero las plantas, ellas son mágicas. Saben más que Ten, por mucho que le duela admitirlo.

—Conoces las reglas —suspira Ten—, solo lo ayudaré si me lo pide.

« _Entonces lo hará. Me aseguraré de ello_.» 

\------

Ten es consciente de que es temido. Se deleita de ello y lo demuestra. El temor a su poder le asegura que solo los desvergonzados y los ignorantes vengan en busca de sus servicios, y Ten puede enorgullecerse de la parte que juega en sus deudas pagadas.

A menudo se dice que toparse con Ten mientras atraviesa la calle es provocación suficiente para una maldición. Los asustadizos, mortales aterrorizados, le dejan un amplio espacio mientras se ocupa de sus asuntos diarios. Es un temor perenne, uno que se extenderá a través de la eternidad.

El suave tintineo de sus brazaletes es suficiente para silenciar una calle entera. Los trazos en su cuerpo, la magia marcada en su piel, son tan grotescas a los ojos de los mortales que las evitan.

Separa multitudes enteras con una sutil tos o el movimiento de su capa. Le temen, como lo han hecho por tanto tiempo.

Es una paranoia que también transmitirán a sus hijos.

Los padres de Kunhang han fallado en transmitirle las advertencias o él ha optado explícitamente no prestarles atención.

Ten llega a casa, comestible en mano con su nueva capa revoloteando en el aire tras él. No necesita magia para transportar sus cosas, pero disfruta la mirada terror en los rostros de los mortales mientras se desplaza a través de la ciudad, sus pertenencias flotando inofensivamente a su alrededor.

Además, el sastre hizo un magnífico trabajo con su nueva capa —toda terciopelo purpura y adornada con piedras— y sería una lástima que se enlodara incluso antes de que tenga la oportunidad de usarla.

Kunhang se sienta en el jardín, su lugar recién descubierto entre las bocas de dragón. Bailan a su alrededor mientras él ríe, hurgando con dedos torcidos dentro de sus bocas abiertas, donde le mastican ligeramente las uñas.

Nota a Ten y se congela del shock. Las flores, aparentemente infelices por la falta de atención, comienzan a parlotear y ronronear, frotándose en su pantorrilla como gatitos.

—Quédate como estabas, Kunhang. —Ten se despide de él con un gesto de mano.

Si el niño responde, Ten no lo escucha por sobre el sonido de su puerta frontal cerrándose detrás de él.

\------

Cuando Ten practica su arte, atrae la magia que lo rodea, usando su cuerpo como conductor para sus caprichos. La canaliza a través de sus trazos y marcas, la expulsa para que actúe según sus deseos. La magia hace contacto con su piel, abrasa a través de sus venas y escapa por la punta de sus dedos.

Apenas siente cuando se enfoca en la magia, tan diferente a hace años cuando la sensación le causaría un entumecimiento por la conmoción.

Ten experimenta diferentes tipos de entumecimiento ahora. Uno causado por el conocimiento de su arte y las maneras en que es usado. Extiende sus dedos, invita a la magia a funcionar y comprende que alguien está a punto de morir.

Ya no le importa.

No es su culpa cuando se pierden vidas. La gente no culpa al herrero cuando sus espadas causan viudas, pero cuando hay magia involucrada, entonces Ten es el villano, el perpetrador. No importa quién encarga la ponzoña, la maldición, la poción. Ni la culpa recae sobre aquellos que se la entregaron a sus víctimas.

Es la culpa de Ten, pura y simple, a los ojos de la ley.

Pero quienes hacen cumplir la ley han dejado de responsabilizarlo; Ten no puede ser asesinado y no puede ser contenido.

La soga del verdugo se desliza libremente de su cuello. Llamas destructivas iluminan las runas en sus antebrazos; profundas marcas negras que absorben el calor y la luz.

Otro, los intentos más barbaros en su vida son reunidos con un hechizo de reversión, sus ejecutores encontraron su lugar. Las barreras no pueden retenerlo, y la ciudad tiene la suerte de que siga sus reglas la mayor parte del tiempo.

Es la principal razón por la que le temen.

Y si Ten dice que no degusta el terror, miente.

\------

Las pociones son la forma menos favorita de magia de Ten. Prefiere hechizar con un movimiento de su mano, magia zumbando debajo de la piel. Pero a los mortales le gustan las cosas fáciles, sin espectáculo. Les gustan las pociones y las ponzoñas —las amadas plantas de Ten sacrifican partes sí mismas por la codicia de otros—.

Las pociones de amor son, por mucho, las peores. Ten vierte su mezquindad, su malicia, su voluntad por el caos dentro de cada frasco. Infortunio y ruina, pero perfumado con rosas y envuelto con cinta. Son artículos atractivos con las etiquetas de precio más exorbitantes.

Hechas para los tontos que no pueden cortejar al objeto de su lujuria sin la ayuda de Ten y la magia. Rara vez se mantiene al día con los chismes de sus clientes y las vidas fuera de su puerta, pero las historias de impotencia y amor disueltas con el tiempo lo han vuelto frívolo con un insoportable _schadenfreude_.

Con sólo unos pocos pasos restantes para su lote actual, es interrumpido, de repente, por una serie de pequeños golpes en su puerta.

Es curioso que alguien haga una visita a domicilio, especialmente sin la oscuridad de la noche para cubrir su llegada. Es media tarde, el sol aún brilla y las multitudes todavía se arremolinan por la ciudad.

Con un suspiro Ten encanta una cuchara cercana para continuar su trabajo; manteniendo la poción en constante movimiento según la receta requerida.

Kunhang está de pie tras la pesada puerta de madera, con las manos cruzadas delante de él, sus ojos cubiertos por la inclinación de su cabeza y el sombrero forzado sobre el cabello enmarañado.

Para Ten es impactante observar al niño de cerca. Ve, finalmente, de lo que las plantas han estado susurrando, sus preocupaciones extendiéndose hasta él a través de la brisa. Kunhang es delgado —aunque de cuerpo pequeño—, la protuberancia de huesos bajo su piel lo hace parecer casi esquelético. Sus brazos y pecho son cubiertos por su pulcra chaqueta de lana, pero sus rodillas están expuestas, magulladas y cicatrizadas.

Se arriesga a echar un vistazo hacia arriba ante el silencio de Ten, revelando la escisión en su labio y amarillentos moretones sobre su mejilla. Las marcas de un niño insolente para algunos, pero la magia le susurra a Ten, diciéndole que no todo es como parece.

—Lamento interrumpir, señor —dice Kunhang en voz baja, cortésmente—. Pero, ¿puede darme un poco de agua?

— Por supuesto. —Ten acompaña al niño adentro, asegurándose de no ser visto por los que van pasando. Dios no permita que se le agregue _ladrón de niños_ a su lista de desviaciones—. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que no preferirías té?

Su inusual amabilidad proviene de su jardín, de la magia que duerme dentro de este. Una misteriosa fuerza que no puede ser explicada, ni desobedecida. Él es uno con ella y, por tanto, la voluntad de la magia se convierte en la suya propia.

—No es para mí, señor. —Kunhang se quita el sombrero respetuosamente mientras entra, retorciéndolo nerviosamente en sus manos—. Es para sus plantas. Están sedientas.

Ten ya ha regado las plantas, la temperatura fresca asegura que las gotitas no se hayan evaporado todavía. Más agua sólo humedecería las raíces, causaría enfermedades.

« _Sánalo_ », dice un susurro en el viento. Ten suspira, cerrando su puerta principal e intentando llegar a un acuerdo con el inusual desinterés de sus acciones.

—¿Te dijeron eso? —No obstante, Ten comienza a hacer té. La magia zumba a su alrededor, desesperada por ser usada. Encanta su vajilla para que baile en torno a las mesas, titiritándolas hasta que sus dedos se adormecen.

Kunhang ríe, embelesado por el espectáculo.

Ten sonríe genuinamente por primera vez en lo que se sienten como décadas.

—Sus plantas hablan —dice Kunhang, extendiendo su dedo curiosamente hacia una cucharilla. Los cubiertos se inclinan y el niño ríe una vez más—. ¿Sabía eso?

—Rara vez se callan —responde Ten distraídamente, buscando entre su colección de tés. El pago viene en muchas formas y Ten es parcial para aceptar mezclas raras como parte de él.

En un momento de debilidad o ego, decide usar una de las infusiones más costosas para parte de su té de la tarde. Por amabilidad o en un intento de alardear, no lo sabe exactamente.

—¿Cómo te gusta el té, Kunhang? —pregunta Ten, meneando los dedos para detener el baile de los cubiertos. Estos caen suavemente sobre la superficie de la mesa de madera, poniéndose en su lugar para el té de la tarde.

—Como usted quiera —responde, todavía girando su sombrero en sus manos—. ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Las plantas me lo dijeron, así como estoy seguro que te han dicho el mío.

—Chittaphon —balbucea Kunhang en voz baja—. Su nombre, señor, es Chittaphon.

A medio camino de encantar su tetera, Ten se queda inmóvil ante la mención de su nombre de nacimiento. El único ser vivo consciente de su título en su Maestro, un hombre que Ten no ha visto en casi cien años. Fue él quien le quitó el nombre, remplazándolo por uno dictado por la magia.

Es un símbolo de renacimiento, de humano a recipiente.

Las plantas, tan llenas de magia, han decidido impartir sobre el niño tal peligroso conocimiento. Hay consecuencias, unas que Ten se niega a hacer hincapié, que vienen con tal revelación.

—Llámame Ten —dice, después de un momento—. Y dime cómo te gustaría tu té.

—¿Tal vez tiene azúcar? —Los ojos de Kunhang se abren ante la idea. Debe saber al menos algo sobre Ten. El azúcar es un regalo ofrecido sólo a la clase alta, y las ganancias de Ten definitivamente le permiten tales lujos.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Invoca al pequeño tazón de vidrio del mostrador, colocándolo suavemente sobre la mesa en frente de Kunhang. Lo hace sin siquiera levantar un dedo.

Kunhang se ve tan sombrío y taciturno, hasta que hay magia en la habitación. Se ilumina, su infantil asombro le recuerda a Ten a su yo más joven, hace muchos años.

—De cualquier modo, ¿cuántos años tienes? —pregunta Ten, mirando a Kunhang dejar caer tres terrones de azúcar en su té.

—Nueve —responde, tomando un sorbo. Luego otro. Toma un gran trago de su té, saboreando lo que debe ser un nivel insoportable de dulzura—. Pero cumpliré diez, pronto.

—Buena edad. —Ten no arruina el sabor de su té con azúcar, pero agrega una pizca de leche—. Buen número.

Kunhang engulle el resto de su té antes de verificar la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. Es uno costoso, bien hecho y bien cuidado. Él debe ser de mayor posición de lo que Ten originalmente pensó.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad —dice, repentinamente apurado—. Pero debo irme.

—Ni siquiera regaste las plantas —señala Ten, su ceja levantada en diversión.

—Confío en que lo haga por mí —responde Kunhang, el primer indicio de una personalidad brillando a través de sus palabras—. Pero, en serio, ya estoy atrasado.

—Bien, entonces —responde Ten, insoportablemente curioso por primera vez en tanto, tanto tiempo.

El niño se va en un torbellino de prisa, golpeándose la cabeza con su sombrero mientras sale corriendo por la puerta, olvidando cerrarla detrás de él. Se detiene a mitad de camino, se gira y regresa.

—Lo siento. —Suspira, antes de cerrarla firmemente.

Ten se sienta, envuelto por el vapor de la taza de té en su mano. Siente la presencia de la magia, no deseada por primera vez en su vida. La casa se queda en silencio, abrumada por su súbita aparición. El tiempo se congela, deja de existir. El mundo se derrite hasta que lo único que permanece son Ten y la magia.

Es señal de cosas por venir, cuando el mundo se vuelve oscuro y Ten es dejado solo, enojado con indescriptible edad y constante contacto con lo desconocido. Su destino como recipiente, uno que ha conocido hace mucho.

El té en sus manos comienza a hervir, sacando a Ten de su trance. Se quema los dedos, el dolor le provoca una consternación que casi le hace tirar la taza al piso. Rojo, dedos doloridos colocan la temblorosa porcelana sobre la madera, donde se abrasa un anillo en la superficie. El costoso té evaporado en cuestión de segundos, dejando sólo los restos de las hojas asentadas en el fondo.

Es una señal, y Ten la conoce.

Mira cautelosamente dentro de su taza.

« _Lo elijo_.»

Ten mira fijamente el mensaje, manos extendidas que llamando a la magia.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pregunta, voz y manos temblando.

La magia zumba en el aire alrededor de él, vibra contra su piel. Está en todos lados y en todas las cosas, pero, por primera vez, no responde.

\------

Chittaphon tiene seis años y ya es un jardinero talentoso. Bendecido por los Dioses, su familia clama. Tan joven, lleno de potencial, el orgullo de la familia.

Sabe cómo cuidar de las plantas porque ellas le _hablan_. Entiende las complejidades de la agricultura porque tiene al mejor de los maestros, su voz es suave, sólo un susurro en el viento.

Cuando habla de la voz, hace florecer flores en sus palmas; sus padres comienzan a entender.

No es un prodigio de la agricultura, sino algo mucho mejor. Chittaphon es un _recipiente_. El primero de la familia, el primero de la aldea. La revelación se conoció con emoción, orgullo, asombro. Sus padres eran felicitados por los vecinos, aquellos de ciudades circundas viajaban sólo para echarle un vistazo, el nuevo recipiente, el niño elegido por la magia.

Causa revuelo, pero la conmoción es incomparable a la llegada de Johnny. Su primera aparición en la aldea auspiciada por Chittaphon quien, inexplicablemente, conoce su nombre y la hora en que debe aparecer.

Nada marca la importancia del hombre, nada excepto la intuición de Chittaphon, algo considerado ahora como ley.

Johnny es el hombre más alto que Chittaphon haya conocido jamás, vestido tan extrañamente y con la piel cubierta de oscuridad, de runas negras. Chittaphon siente una presencia familiar dentro de él, algo tan similar al viento que susurra en sus oídos.

—Hola, pequeño —dice, extendiendo una mano en señal de saludo—. Me han dicho que te llame _Ten_.

El nombre se siente bien de una manera que Chittaphon nunca sintió, su piel zumba mientras el título le es otorgado.

—Ha sido elegido —informa Johnny a la creciente multitud—. Y por eso, debe venir conmigo.

Johnny, también uno de los elegidos, guiará a Chittaphon —no, guiará a _Ten_ —mientras es transformado en un recipiente de magia. No hay lugar para él en la aldea, ni con su familia.

Su futuro ha sido establecido, elegido, y es con Johnny, dondequiera que vaya.

—Esto picará —susurra Johnny, presionando la punta de sus dedos en la muñeca de Ten—. Y, mi niño, lo siento mucho.

La carne chisporrotea y arde, se ennegrece y cicatriza bajo el agarre de Johnny. Ten grita de dolor, abrumado por las emociones fluyendo a través de él. Donde una vez hubo una barrera entre él y las voces en el viento, no hay nada.

Y Ten, de apenas siete años, ve magia en su totalidad; la oscuridad pura, incluso la sobrecarga de color bailando bajo sus párpados. Ve la eternidad, y todo lo que siempre será.

Vuelve a sollozar en los brazos de Johnny mientras la herida en su muñeca comienza a sanar.

—Ya, ya, mi pequeño —arrulla, cepillando sus manos sobre el cabello de Ten—. Todo ha acabado.

La runa sobre su muñeca, ahora que ha visto magia, es una que sabe que es una marca. Un símbolo de dedicación, una vida consagrada a su nuevo maestro. Aprenderá, y Johnny le enseñará, la magia guiará su progreso como considere necesario.

—Tenemos que irnos —dice Johnny. Se agacha, ofrece su espalda para que Ten se suba—. No hay nada para ti aquí.

Ten asiente en comprensión.

Mientras Johnny lo saca de la ciudad, de la vida que ha conocido, una voz en el viento le dice que nunca mire hacia atrás.

Lágrimas caen cuando obedece, ojos fijos en el camino por delante.

\------

No es probable que la familia de Kunhang renuncie a su hijo en nombre de la magia, especialmente no a un _brujo_ que asesina por lo que otros perciben como divertido. Ahí radica el problema, y es uno que la magia se rehúsa a escuchar.

Kunhang ha sido elegido, debe aprender y Ten debe ser quien le enseñe. No hay discusión con la magia; quiere lo que quiere, e incluso Ten es incapaz de detenerla.

« _No te preocupes, mi niño. Todavía no es el momento_.»

La magia, que imparte conocimiento a través del rosal que Ten actualmente poda, no hace nada para aliviar su preocupación.

« _Todavía no te he dicho su nombre_.»

Así que tiene uno para Kunhang, simplemente elige no revelarlo. La magia espera el momento perfecto, uno que cambiará la vida de Kunhang para siempre.

—¿Tendremos que mudarnos? —Ten suspira, sabiendo que discutir con la magia es no es más que inútil—. Me gusta aquí y, si no me equivoco, a ti también.

« _Me he encariñado con esta ciudad_.»

Esta vez, son las caléndulas las que susurran.

« _Tu lugar es aquí, y el del niño también_.»

Ten está aterrorizado. Inexplicablemente, abrumadoramente. Una cosa es aceptar un aprendiz, enseñarle los caminos de la magia. Otra cosa es tomar a un niño y forzarlo a hacer lo que Ten hace.

Hay cosas de las que los niños no deberían estar al tanto, y el trabajo de Ten es algo que incluso los adultos deberían conocer mejor para involucrarse.

Es el portador de muerte y desesperación, canaliza la avaricia de los mortales y se deleita de sus caídas. La magia puede confiar en Ten para enseñar, pero no puede confiar en que sea un buen hombre.

« _Mi niño, cuán equivocado estás_.»

Las enredaderas se enroscan alrededor de sus muñecas, deslizándose entre sus dedos. Las flores se balancean y parlotean, los brotes desplegados florecen sólo para él.

« _Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido_.»

\------

El veneno es algo muy difícil de hacer. Ten usa una receta de un libro envejecido y desvencijado, escrito completamente en el desordenado garabato de Johnny. Data de una época en la que Ten no podía escribir y, por lo tanto, su Maestro actuó como su escriba.

Cientos de años y Ten todavía encuentra dificultad para leer su escritura. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán y Ten supone que él es solo una de las pocas fuerzas que no cambian sobre el mundo.

La infusión en la que trabaja está destinada sólo para uno. El extravagante complot de un noble para casarse dentro de la realeza depende únicamente de Ten y sus brebajes. Un vino envenenado para el príncipe, una poción de amor para su viuda afligida.

La codicia de su cliente lo consumirá, y Ten lo espera con alegría, preguntándose cómo se desarrollará todo. Ha escuchado rumores de que la mujer en cuestión tiene lo que las masas llaman _tendencias_ _desfavorables_. Él incrusta en sus pociones el deseo más puro para que ella pueda fugarse con su doncella uno de estos días.

O, al menos, la paralizante impotencia para vencer a su futuro esposo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Nada que sepan niños de nueve años.

—Ahora tengo _diez_ , gracias por preguntar.

Kunhang ha comenzado a visitar a Ten sin tocar, a menudo interrumpiendo en su trabajo, sentado en la mesa sin quitarse su sombrero. Bebe una gran cantidad de la colección de té de Ten y a menudo pide bollos o galletas de mantequilla para acompañarlo.

Ten rueda los ojos cada vez, pero lo permite, antes de frotar ungüento y susurrar palabras de sanación sobre sus cortes frescos y moretones. Kunhang nunca cuenta cómo aparecen en su cuerpo y Ten nunca pregunta.

Sin embargo, está seguro de que Kunhang no revelaría la verdad, incluso si le preguntara.

Sus dedos, nudosos y torcidos, han causado la confusión de Ten por algún tiempo. A menudo los sostiene, deseando que la magia sane cualquier daño que se haya hecho. Como futuro brujo, mago, usuario de la magia, Kunhang necesitará sus manos. Y eso es lo que Ten se dice a sí mismo cuando sus dedos zumban y le ruega a la magia que sane.

No es compasión lo que lo impulsa, porque la compasión es un rasgo que ha abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

La sanación es un proceso lento, uno que Ten sabe que es doloroso. Con cada visita, los dedos de Kunhang lucen un poco más rectos, un poco menos forzados fuera lugar. Viene con el conocimiento de que sus noches deben pasar en agonía mientras los huesos se reorganizan.

La magia extiende su mano al elegido, pero nunca es lo suficientemente amable como para eliminar el dolor de ser tocado.

Kunhang siempre llega a la misma hora, se va a la misma hora. Sigue un procedimiento de saludar a las plantas primero antes de comer con Ten fuera o en la casa. A menudo se pregunta si los padres de Kunhang siquiera lo alimentan.

O si se alimentaba en la escuela, a la cual obviamente falta. No pasa desapercibido que las visitas de Kunhang se alinean con el horario escolar, horas que deberían dedicarse a aprender y no a visitar brujos extraños por el camino.

La educación de los mortales no es algo de lo que esté exento; Kunhang debe leer ingredientes, hacer cálculos, reconocer lo que sucede en las estrellas y la luna. Necesita conocer las propiedades de las plantas, piedras y cristales; de los elementos de la ciencia y su lugar dentro de la magia.

Es lo que se le ha enseñado a Ten, y será lo que él enseñe.

Pero cuánto conocimiento tiene para impartir sigue siendo otro de los misterios de la magia.

\------

—Kunhang —llama Ten, revolviendo su poción atentamente. Otro acto de crueldad. La fuerza policial ha solicitado, bajo la mesa, la ayuda de Ten. Algo para torturar la mente de los criminales que no hablan voluntariamente—. ¿Te importaría leerme el siguiente paso de las instrucciones? No puedo dejar mi caldera.

—Lo haría. —Kunhang balancea sus piernas de aquí para allá mientras penden del borde de la mesa. El movimiento mece la caldera, muy ligeramente—. Pero nunca aprendí cómo.

Con un encantamiento murmurado, la confiable cuchara de Ten se hace cargo. Mientras el trajín se mantenga constante, el procedimiento permanecerá estancado y Ten tendrá tiempo de pescar su portalibros de una de las habitaciones traseras de la casa.

—Entonces aprenderás. —Ten toma asiento en la mesa, golpeando las inquietas piernas de Kunhang—. ¿Tus padres no te envían a la escuela?

—No, señor —dice Kunhang, como si el conocimiento fuera común—. Y tampoco tengo padres.

—¿Los adultos con los que te veo?

—Tía. —Kunhang sorbe de su té, ahora tomado con sólo dos terrones de azúcar a pedido de Ten—. Y tío, por supuesto.

—Pero tus padres...

—Están muertos, señor —lo corta Kunhang—. Mientras dormían, ambos. Justo después de que yo naciera.

Una terrible coincidencia, pero algo insoportablemente familiar. Apesta a magia, pero Ten no recuerda haber tratado nunca con una pareja que esperaba un hijo. Apenas puede recordar a nadie con quien haya trabajado, especialmente aquellos que han encargado su ayuda hace más de una década.

—Si no vas a la escuela, ¿entonces cómo pasas tus días, joven maestro Kunhang? —Las patadas de sus piernas comienzan de nuevo y Ten agarra un tobillo ofensivo en un intento por mantener al niño quieto.

—No sé. —Un tobillo retenido, otro que sigue balanceándose libremente, empujando la mesa. Ten suspira—. Con usted, con las plantas, ayudando en la casa. —Kunhang se encoge de hombros—. La mayoría del tiempo hago lo que quiero.

—¿Y por qué?

Kunhang no responde, pero frota la forma recién enderezada de sus dedos.

—¿Te gustaría aprender? —sugiere Ten, suavemente. Tiene la sensación de que la magia tiene prerrequisitos para la aceptación. Ten conoce a las plantas, lo ha hecho toda su vida. Pero Kunhang no sabe más que quehaceres y escalar cercas. Debe aprender antes de que se le enseñe apropiadamente, y la Maestría de Ten debe empezar antes de lo esperado.

—Por favor. —Kunhang pica la suciedad debajo de sus uñas—. Creo que me gustaría.

Ten tiene un plan que debe poner en acción.

Pero primero, es hora de que haga una visita a domicilio.

\------

Es una creencia común que Ten se preocupa poco por alguien que no sea él mismo. Aunque es cierto en su mayoría, tiene un punto débil bastante oculto por el sastre más popular de la ciudad y su revoltosa pandilla de aprendices.

La campana sobre la puerta tintinea, señalando su llegada. Tres cabezas surgen de detrás del mostrador; niños de la edad de Kunhang mirando sobre la superficie del mostrador.

—Hola, Señor Ten —saludan al unísono. Yukhei, Dejun y Yangyang. Niños de la calle y huérfanos acogidos por el sastre, sin embargo, sus finas ropas han hecho poco para enmascarar sus encantos salvajes.

Descarados y habladores, balbucean sobre su maestro y las habilidades que han aprendido.

—Cosí una costura el otro día —dice Dejun, orgulloso.

—Sí, bueno, ¡yo hice una toda una línea de ojales! —dispara Yukhei de vuelta.

—Todavía no se me permite estar cerca de las tijeras. —Yangyang suspira abatido, antes de brillar visiblemente—. Pero el Señor Kun dice podré hacerlo, ¡un día de estos!

—Bien hecho, niños —arrulla Ten—, estarán haciendo mis capas antes de saberlo.

—Señor —dice Yangyang, tan serio como un niño de nueve años puede estarlo—. Sería un honor.

—¡Hola!

Dos nuevos rostros aparecen en la parte superior de la escalera, llamados por el alboroto. Los dos últimos miembros de la familia inadaptada, Chenle y Renjun, bajan las escaleras para saludarlo.

—¡Haz la cosa! —Chenle comienza a cantar. Los otros niños se unen, uno por uno, hasta que su coro no es más que un revoltijo de palabras nublando el aire.

Ten suspira y lanza sus manos al aire. Pétalos se despliegan de la nada, lloviendo sobre las cabezas de los niños mientras ellos aplauden. Rosas, morados, rojos y blancos; los pétalos vuelven al vacío de la inexistencia antes de llegar al suelo.

—Haces un desastre y lo limpias.

Solo hay una persona en la ciudad que puede hablar con Ten sin formalidad.

Dos, técnicamente, pero la segunda es demasiado educada para hacerlo.

—¿Cuándo lo he _hecho_ , Sicheng? —dice Ten con fingida ofensa.

—Tu vida entera es un desastre —responde.

—Vamos, cariño —Kun, el dueño de la tienda, se une al alboroto—. Esa no es la forma de tratar a un cliente que paga.

—Él no paga —dice Sicheng inexpresivamente.

—Ya ha pagado lo suficiente. —Kun le sonríe, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos profundizándose aún más—. ¿No es así, viejo amigo?

Kun es el único mortal en la memoria reciente de Ten que ha cosechado los beneficios de la magia, en lugar de ser despreciado por ella. Puramente, porque él no lo pidió. El éxito de su negocio, la indiferencia de la gente del pueblo ante su relación con Sicheng, todo se debe a la magia.

El pago, dice Ten, por una capa remendada libre de cargos casi veinte años antes. Después de rechazar algo mucho más valioso, Ten se ha encargado de asegurarse de que la vida de Kun esté libre de todos los problemas...

—¡Yangyang, _baja_ eso!

... excepto por aquellos que él voluntariamente trae consigo.

Kun rechaza el mejor regalo de todos: un sorbo de una poción de inmortalidad, gentilmente elaborada por Ten. La magia recompensa su falta de egoísmo al darle a Kun una larga, saludable y exitosa vida. Todo a pedido de Ten.

—Estás envejeciendo —dice Ten, frotando con un pulgar sobre las patas de gallo de Kun.

—Y tú no has envejecido ni un día.

Ten sorbe por la nariz, ofendido.

—Espero que no.

—Te ves más joven que los niños —dice Sicheng, retorciendo a Chenle bajo un brazo y a Dejun bajo el otro.

—¿Es un cabello gris lo que veo? —Ofrece Ten en respuesta. Le agrada Sicheng, realmente le agrada. Si no fuera así, entonces su felicidad no estaría tan estrechamente ligada a la de Kun. Ten no lo permitiría, ni la magia.

—¿Qué quieres, brujo? —La palabra, escupida tan a menudo, se llena de cariño cuando cae de los labios de Sicheng.

—Libros —dice Ten, bastante serio. Su plan original era que Kunhang se uniera a las lecciones diarias de los niños en la tienda, pero la magia discrepó muy violentamente. Una de sus bocas de dragón por poco lo muerde hasta el hueso cuando tuvo la idea, una herida en su dedo que aún no ha sanado—. De cuando los niños eran más jóvenes.

Aunque rebosa inteligencia, Kunhang debe empezar su educación desde el principio. Lo que quiere decir, libros dirigidos a los estudiantes más jóvenes, unos que él pasará rápidamente una vez se acostumbre a aprender.

—Dios mío, ¿para qué? —Kun frunce el entrecejo, Yukhei grita, Sicheng suspira e intenta descifrar cómo contener a tres niños con sólo dos extremidades.

Repentinamente, Ten está agradecido de que su pupilo se comporte un poco mejor.

—Me he topado con un pequeño problema —responde Ten, simplemente.

Kun suspira y lo hace pasar a la cocina por té.

Ten tiene mucho que explicar.

\------

Los ojos de Kunhang se ensanchan al ver sus nuevos materiales de aprendizaje. Nuevos y viejos, unos tomados del equipo de enseñanza de Kun y Sicheng y otros adquiridos en otros lugares por la pareja.

Han sido una inmensa ayuda, ya que Ten no puede simplemente comprar libros para niños sin despertar sospechas. ¿Pero para el sastre local, su ambiguo socio "comercial" y su siempre creciente colección de niños para enseñar? Los chismosos de la ciudad apenas pestañearon.

Ten sospecha que el niño desea sumergirse en la pila tanto metafórica como literalmente. Pero primero tienen asuntos que atender.

Específicamente, la nueva división en el labio de Kunhang y los moretones alrededor de sus muñecas.

Con casi once años, todavía tiene que discutir la causa de sus heridas. Ten todavía tiene que preguntar. Pero es su ritual diario, donde se sientan en silencio, escuchando los susurros del viento, y Ten le pide a la magia que encuentre una solución más permanente a los problemas de Kunhang.

—Ven aquí, niño —dice Ten, voz suave. Kunhang cojea hacia él, y Ten finalmente nota la hinchazón de su tobillo, los moretones de su rodilla, las raspaduras y astillas en sus palmas.

El niño ha sufrido una caída bastante desagradable, muy probablemente por una escalera. En lugar de ocupar su lugar habitual frente a Ten, se arrastra a su regazo.

—¿Está bien, señor?

Es demasiado grande y está demasiado lesionado para contemplar el puesto. El mismo Ten está sorprendido ante el afecto. No ha sostenido a nadie de tal manera, mucho menos a un niño, en mucho tiempo.

—Por supuesto. —Ten alisa el cabello de la frente de Kunhang, le da un beso en la coronilla. Invoca magia por las yemas de los dedos ennegrecidos, pone una mano apacible sobre las heridas.

Kunhang grita de dolor, agarra la túnica de Ten con uñas quebradas y llora en su cuello.

Debe ser insoportable.

Ten, asustado e incapaz de ayudar, aparte de pedirle a la magia que lo sane más rápido, repentinamente recuerda una melodía; una que no ha escuchado en cientos de años. Está en su lengua materna, una canción perdida en el tiempo, una que su madre solía tararearle cuando era hora de dormir.

A través del ardor en sus manos y los sollozos de dolor de Kunhang; canta.

Es todo lo que, posiblemente, puede hacer.

\------

Como Ten espera, Kunhang aprende rápidamente. Una vez alfabetizado, consume conocimiento con un hambre indescriptible. Se pone al día con los chicos de Kun y Sicheng en cuestión de meses, lo que significa que Ten puede devolver los libros que ocupan espacio en su estantería.

Él pasa a otra educación más necesaria; conocimiento con inclinación mágica construido sobre la base de la enseñanza mortal.

Es mucho más difícil y, aunque Kunhang aprende rápidamente, todavía toma algo de tiempo.

Once se convierte en doce y Kunhang comienza a aprender latín. No es la lengua materna de Ten, pero Johnny se la enseñó hace tantos años. La mayoría de sus libros, transmitidos de Maestro a estudiante, están en el idioma. Así que Kunhang debe tener completa fluidez para que sus estudios continúen adecuadamente.

Genera un cierto sentimiento de nostalgia en Ten, el a menudo rememorar los viejos tiempos mientras habla un idioma que ya estaba muerto para el mundo.

La familiaridad y la rutina se vuelven comunes. Pasa las mañanas trabajando en la maldad, prepara el almuerzo y riega las flores. Enseña a Kunhang por la tarde, termina cualquier extraña infusión y hechizo que requiera su atención. Una vez Kunhang se despide, Ten atiende sus jardines y hace sus recados.

Los muchachos de la tienda ya están en camino de convertirse en buenos sastres, sus talentos le permiten a Kun maximizar tanto la producción como las ganancias. La magia dentro de Ten zumba alegremente ante las noticias. Si hay un humano que ama tanto como a sus pocos elegidos, es Qian Kun.

Quizá, en otra vida, un Kun de dieciocho años se habría convertido en el aprendiz de Ten en su fatídico día de encuentro.

Está claro, ahora, que todo en la vida de Ten ha estado conducido a Kunhang. La magia incluso interfiere con las vidas de sus padres para asegurar su estancia justo en la calle.

El éxito de Kun, su adopción de niños, los libros que usa para enseñarles. La magia ha estado usándolo para hacer la transición de Kunhang de mortal a recipiente en pequeñas y suaves cantidades.

La magia, que está en todas partes y en todo, que sabe y lo es todo, ha orquestado cada aspecto de las vidas de Ten y Kunhang.

Doce se convierte en trece, con Kunhang experto en la mayoría de las áreas de la magia sin siquiera saberlo. Un florecimiento tardío sólo por las circunstancias, su unidad con la magia seguramente llegará antes de que Ten lo sepa. Se pregunta, inquieto, se preocupa, ansioso por la inminente transformación.

Porque su tía y su tío no lo dejarán ir sin una pelea. Están entre aquellos que se burlan de Ten a la vista, ha llegado a reconocer sus caras en la temerosa multitud.

Ahora los recuerda: un hombre egoísta con una de las pociones de amor de Ten, quien robó el verdadero amor a otro. La magia, aparentemente, ha llenado a esos dos de odio, tanto para sí mismos como para los demás. Y si hay que creer en los chismes, ha atacado a la mujer tan desesperada por niños con infertilidad.

Qué cruel es realmente la magia.

A los catorce, Kunhang habla con fluidez en latín, puede decir cuál infusión hace Ten sólo por el aroma, conoce las flores en el jardín por sus nombres. Su aprendizaje se ha estancado, las únicas cosas que le quedan por enseñar requieren la _recipientación_ , así que Kunhang pasa sus tardes en la biblioteca de Ten, leyendo e investigando todo lo que puede.

El niño parece _saber_ , es instintivamente atraído por los escritos por Johnny, absorbe lo que puede sin el trazo en su muñeca y la magia zumbando bajo su piel-

A medida que la edad y el conocimiento de Kunhang crecen, sus heridas también. Huesos rotos más a menudo que sanos. Ojos cerrados por la hinchazón y cortes que cicatrizan en la piel dañada. Ten tiene su trabajo hecho para él con cada creciente lesión. Se vuelven más difíciles de curar, como si el daño hecho tuviera la intención de permanecer.

Kunhang, a mediados de su adolescencia, todavía se arrastra sobre el regazo de Ten y llora mientras la magia revierte el daño. Ten todavía besa su cabello y le canta con voz quebrada, deseando poder compartir incluso una fracción del dolor.

Cinco años en su mentoría y Ten aún no le ha preguntado.

Pero Kunhang todavía es reacio a contarlo.

Culmina un día, en la más mundana tarde de un martes. Kunhang ha perdido mucho de su infantilismo a medida que ha crecido, pero su hábito de sentarse sobre la mesa y balancear sus piernas sigue siempre presente.

Sus pies rozan el suelo de vez en cuando, empujando la mesa. Aunque es más de ayuda que obstáculo, el libro de recetas yace en su regazo, donde lee las instrucciones en un latín aburrido.

Ruidosos golpes en la puerta de entrada de Ten, gritos enojados mientras las enredaderas que rodean su casa atrapan al huésped no deseado. Una voz masculina desde afuera, enojada y sorda. Ten siente el miedo de la magia mientras intenta retenerlo, se estremece de dolor cuando sus preciosas enredaderas son rasgadas.

—Lo olvidé —dice Kunhang, con ojos amplios y el cuerpo inmóvil—. Las pastillas para dormir, las olvidé.

—¿Las _qué_? —grita Ten, agarrándose los costados de dolor. Él es uno con la magia y quien sea que está fuera de su puerta la ha dañado. Siente tal enojo. Ten nunca había estado tan asustado.

—Pongo pastillas para dormir en el almuerzo de la tía y el tío —dice Kunhang preocupado. Los golpes en la puerta son frenéticos, amortiguan las maldiciones arrojadas por quien Ten asume es el tío de Kunhang—. Me saca de la casa por unas horas.

— _Tonto_ —chilla Ten, la magia está furiosa y fluye a través de él.

—¡No sabes lo que me hacen! —grita Kunhang de vuelta. Es la primera discusión que han tenido, las primeras lágrimas que Kunhang ha derramado por otra cosa que no sea dolor (físico). Pero, supone Ten, el dolor emocional es tan severo como el daño físico dejado atrás.

La ira de Ten aumenta, el conocimiento de que la familia de Kunhang —su _sangre_ — le ha hecho, es cegador. Deja de existir, la oscuridad lo consume. Las paredes tiemblan, Ten no puede oír nada, no siente nada más que la abrumadora cólera y la magia ahora ardiendo a través de su piel. 

La magia habla, grita, canta. Un nombre, pero no es el de Ten. Es el momento, tanto el mejor como el peor. Pero Kunhang ha sido elegido.

—Asqueroso, criatura inmunda.

La puerta principal cede y, a través de su túnel de visión, Ten se enfrenta cara a cara con el tío de Kunhang.

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi niño? —Su cara está roja y sus manos ensangrentadas. De sus hombros todavía cuelgan enredaderas agonizantes.

—Él no es tuyo. —Ten se siente decir. No está seguro de si son sus palabras o la voz de la magia.

—Me pertenece.

—Tío —empieza Kunhang con voz temblorosa—. Por favor.

—Me envenenaste. —Sus palabras tienen más veneno cuando son tranquilas que cuando son gritadas. Debe ser común porque Kunhang se congela, consumido por el temor—. Y no durarás mucho para ser castigado.

Agarra a Kunhang por la muñeca y Ten sisea. Una mano sucia tocando donde el trazo debería abrasar la piel, es ahora, es momento para que se convierta...

La magia surge mientras el tío de Kunhang empuña una mano en el cabello del niño, retorciéndolo dolorosamente. Kunhang grita, llama el nombre de Ten con pánico, pero no hay nada que él pueda hacer.

Por alguna razón, la magia ha tomado el control, dejándolo inmóvil. Observa la escena desde fuera de su cuerpo.

No hay nada que pueda hacer además de gritar.

« _Hendery_.»

\------

Ten se despierta con un dolor que lo consume. Cuerpo y mente fatigados, lucha por levantarse del suelo.

« _Perdóname, mi niño. Hice lo que debía hacerse_.»

—Lo mataste —solloza Ten, exhausto—, escuchaste al asqueroso mortal, morirá y sufrirá.

« _Te preocupas por él, bien_.»

—¿Este es mi castigo? —Ten colapsa sobre su espalda, sus brazos son incapaces de sostener su peso—. ¿Por lo que he hecho? ¿Así es como me castigarás?

« _Él es tu recompensa. Hendery nacerá de nuevo por tus manos_.»

—No puedo revertir la muerte —murmura Ten, arrastra sus uñas débilmente contra el piso de madera—. No me has dado ese poder.

« _No es tuyo para que lo tengas_.»

—Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? —Ten puede sentirse llorando y no hace ningún esfuerzo por limpiar las lágrimas. Carece de fuerza, de convicción. Solloza, abrumado por el dolor e inmóvil.

« _Descansa, mi niño_.»

La magia lo consume, ojos cerrándose mientras le susurra.

« _Hendery estará en casa pronto_.»

\------

Ten deriva dentro y fuera de la conciencia por lo que parece una infinita eternidad. Observa el borde del universo, atraviesa las estrellas. Johnny se une a él por lo que se siente como el más breve de los momentos y, sin embargo, milenios enteros.

—Mírate, un Maestro —dice y ríe. No ha envejecido un día—. Eres todo un adulto.

—Estoy cerca de los trescientos años, Johnny —dice Ten suavemente—. No he sido un niño en siglos.

—Trescientos, vaya —silba—. Sin embargo, todavía tengo otros quinientos más que tú.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Ten esquiva una estrella fugaz que pasa volando. El camino que atraviesa el cosmos está pavimentado por la magia.

—Dijo que necesitabas orientación —Johnny se encoge de hombros—, así que aquí estoy. —Da un pasa al lado de Ten, admirando las constelaciones a medida que avanza—. Pero apresúrate. Mi nuevo estudiante está teniendo un ataque de pánico o flirteando con el hijo de Blacksmith, y ninguna de esas son cosas buenas.

—¿Tienes un nuevo estudiante? —Ten está sorprendido. Siempre pensó que la magia sólo se aplicaba una vez; un estudiante, un Maestro.

Johnny tararea en afirmación.

—Está cerca de los diecisiete, pero actúa como si tuviera dieciocho. —Sonríe cariñosamente ante el recuerdo, luego frunce el ceño—. Pero no estoy aquí para hablarte de eso, ¿no?

—Mi estudiante está muerto.

—¿Antes de que pudieras darle la poción?

—Sólo tiene catorce.

Johnny hace un sonido de compresión. Siempre ha sido su forma de comunicación; tarareos y ruidos y risas donde las palabras deberían estar.

El Elixir de la Eternidad es algo transmitido de Maestro a estudiante. La bendición final de la magia, vida eterna en su servidumbre. Ten bebió la suya a los veinticinco, embolsó la receta y dejó el cuidado de Johnny.

No se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces.

—No está muerto, ya sabes —dice Johnny, agachándose en el suelo. Justo como en los viejos tiempos, con la intención de llevar a Ten de vuelta a casa.

—¿Cómo?

Sintiéndose como un niño una vez más, Ten entierra su rostro en el cuello de su Maestro.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Un poco más de fe en la magia, por favor. —Johnny palmea el muslo de Ten—. Pensé que te había enseñado mejor que esto.

—Lo hiciste —murmura Ten, su frente reposando contra el hombre de Johnny. La magia sabe exactamente cómo consolarlo, incluso cuando el mismo Ten no es consciente. Ver a Johnny ayuda a sanar sus heridas, restaura su fe.

Está listo para volver.

Caminan, Ten sobre los hombros de Johnny, las dos únicas almas en el universo. La luz se desvanece en la oscuridad mientras las estrellas comienzan a precipitarse, una mancha de impulso brillante. La luminosidad, abrumadora, tan blanca que brilla con cada color, le da la bienvenida a Ten de vuelta a casa.

Y cuando se despierta, jadeando contra la madera, es un golpe furioso en la puerta principal.

\------

Magullado, con una sonrisa irónica y manchada de sangre, pertenencias en mano. Se ve peor por el desgaste, pero muy vivo. Ten ahoga un sollozo.

—Hen- Kunhang —se corrige a sí mismo, arrastra al niño a sus brazos.

—Está bien, Maestro, la magia me lo ha contado todo —susurra, manos temblando—. Mi nombre es Hendery, y puedes llamarme así.

—¿Cuándo creciste? —Ten limpia sus lágrimas con el dobladillo de su túnica.

—Cuando hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Su tía y su tío no lo habrían dejado ir, no tan fácil. Sus heridas, aunque profundas y graves, no son lo que Ten esperaba.

—Están muertos, Maestro.

Y repentinamente, Ten entiende. No lo habrían dejado ir en otra circunstancia. Hendery pertenece ahora a la magia y ha tomado lo que legítimamente le pertenece.

—Te he estado observando por años, lo siento mucho. —Hendery pone un pie dentro del hogar de Ten, el hogar de ambos—. Hice un veneno con sabor a whiskey, y lo vertí dentro de sus tragos nocturnos. —Se detiene, su mirada dura, ojos cristalizados mientras habla—. Murieron gritando.

—Tú-

—Lo siento. —Hendery, ahora incapaz de contener las lágrimas, colapsa sobre el suelo. Ten se apresura hacia él, halando al niño hacia su pecho y acariciando su cabello. Manos enredadas en hebras empapadas de sangre y Hendery ahoga sus sollozos en la tela de la capa de Ten—. Lo siento mucho, pero necesitaba escapar.

—Entiendo.

Lo que hizo fue extraordinariamente peligroso. Practicar magia sin formar el vínculo, convirtiéndose en un recipiente; pudo haberlo matado. Pero la magia parece tener la intención de mantener a Hendery cerca, su destino ligado al de Ten por razones que solo ella sabe.

—La magia dijo que estaba bien. —Sus sollozos y respiración empiezan a calmarse, aunque permanece aferrado a Ten, dedos apretando la capa de terciopelo, manteniéndolo sobre la tierra—. Dijo que los quería muertos.

—Los habría matado yo mismo —responde Ten suavemente—. Pero era tu destino hacerlo.

—La magia, esos susurros, también es lo que dijeron. —Hendery levanta la mirada—. ¿Siempre es tan ruidoso dentro de tu cabeza?

—Te acostumbras —Ten fuerza una sonrisa torcida.

El problema del vínculo todavía permanece. Hendery está lesionado, requiere sanación. El vínculo resolverá esto, pero no antes de que atraviese un insoportable dolor. Ten debe decidir si prolongar el dolor de Hendery para un vínculo más fácil, o hacerlo pasar por el infierno, por el amor de Dios.

—Estoy listo —dice en voz baja. Ha pasado tanto desde que Ten estuvo cerca de otro recipiente que ha olvidado cuán fácilmente la magia comparte cosas entre ellos. Susurra sus pensamientos al oído de Hendery, como si la decisión de hacerlo no fuera de Ten.

—Va a doler, más que cualquier otra cosa que hayas sentido antes —le advierte Ten, frotando una mano tranquilizadora por la longitud de su columna—. Necesitas estar preparado.

—Nada puede doler más que yo ahora. —Hendery respira hondo y se estremece—. Sobreviviré a esto, y luego continuaré haciéndolo.

—Mi niño valiente —susurra Ten, hace eco de la magia—. Juro que esta es la primera y la última _vez_ que te lastime voluntariamente.

—Prométemelo, por favor. —Se aferra más fuerte a Ten, descansa su cabeza sobre su hombro—. Jura por algo importante.

—Juro-

—Estoy aquí, contigo. Los maté para estar _contigo_. —Hendery hace rechinar sus dientes antes de continuar—. No puedo herir de nuevo, Maestro. Así que, por favor, jura por algo que signifique mucho para ti.

Ten podría jurar por su propio Maestro, por la magia que ambos poseen. Pero, de alguna manera, se siente como si la respuesta fuera incorrecta. Es una prueba, heterodoxa, en donde el estudiante examina al Maestro.

Sólo hay una única cosa que puede decir, sinceramente y con toda honestidad.

—Lo juro por tu vida, nunca herirás de nuevo.

Hendery solloza dentro del cuello de Ten. Lentamente, cuidadosamente, ofrece su brazo.

Ten vacila. La magia se arremolina a su alrededor.

Presiona la punta de dos dedos contra la muñeca de Hendery.

\------

Hendery es el mismo antes y después del vínculo. Si bien sus gritos aún resuenan en los oídos de Ten, parece reponerse rápidamente, recuperándose con entusiasmo juvenil. Todavía tiene heridas por sanar, tejido cicatricial emocional que la magia no puede y no reparará.

Los asuntos de la mente son para que los hombres los superen, y Hendery trata cada día como una nueva aventura.

Es septiembre.

Los quince se acercan rápidamente.

La primera tarea del día es presentar a Hendery de nuevo a la luz pública. La ciudad ha escuchado las noticias del fallecimiento de su familia. Noticias viejas en cuestión de días, su temprana muerte descartada como una desafortunada coincidencia. La gente del pueblo está más interesada en la ubicación del niño, ya que ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. No son las muertes, sino la desaparición lo que hace hablar al pueblo.

Cuando se trata de hacer una gran aparición, entonces la tienda de Kun es el primer negocio. Disfrazados por una de las capas de Ten, encantados con un hechizo de olvido para aquellos que se atreven a mirarlos, recorren las calles sin ser molestados.

La tienda está cerrada a la llegada, cortesía de Ten cada vez que visita; los otros clientes de Kun y Sicheng están entre los que _cotillean_ , y la naturaleza de Ten cuando está con los niños no es algo que deba ser de conocimiento público.

Después de todo, es el precursor de la muerte. El hombre cuyas maldiciones destruyen líneas de sangre. Si alguien supiera que hace llover pétalos y transforma trozos de tela sobrantes en animalitos de algodón, lo _arruinaría_.

—Ten, señor, se ve maravilloso como siempre. —Yukhei se ha convertido en todo un coqueto, saludando a cada cliente con halagos dominantes. Ten no está exento, ni es inmune a sus encantos. Yukhei es uno de sus favoritos y, por lo tanto, le ha pedido a la magia que lo bendiga—. Aunque, debo decir —continúa—, tu nuevo amigo es mucho más mi tipo.

—Cálmate, _perro_ absoluto —murmura Dejun mientras borda, sentado sobre el suelo frente al mostrador principal. Sin embargo, Ten no pasa por alto el brillo de interés en sus ojos cuando mira a Hendery.

Adolescentes. Todos son iguales.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

—Yangyang está cortando patrones atrás, el resto tiene clases —informa Dejun—. Papá Uno está enseñando a hacer _munchkins_ y Papá Dos está asegurándose que no se dañen los ojos en el proceso de hacer patrones.

—¿Desde cuándo tu boca se volvió tan inteligente? —Ten no puede evitar reír. Hendery, silencioso a su lado, lo acompaña con una risita.

—Desde que fui criado por Dong Sicheng. —Dejun _sonríe_ , su ego golpeado por la reacción del compañero de Ten.

—¿Los traes para mí? —Ten le hace un ademán a Yukhei—. A tus padres, por favor. Uno o ambos.

—Debería presentar a tu amigo a los demás —dice Dejun astutamente—. Nosotros, chicos perdidos, deberíamos permanecer juntos, ¿no es así, Kunhang?"

Por supuesto, Dejun ha juntado las piezas del rompecabezas. El niño desaparecido llamado Kunhang, el misterioso brujo que llega con un niño propio. Ten se encuentra impresionado con su intelecto.

—Llámame Hendery. —Su pecho se hincha levemente con orgullo—. Eso es lo que la magia ha elegido para mí.

—Y ha elegido bien. —Dejun ofrece su brazo para que Hendery lo tome—. Le dejaremos a los viejos y los ancianos, ¿eh?

Hendery ríe mientras toma el brazo de su nuevo amigo. Es poco probable que haya tenido a alguien que no sea Ten a lo largo de los años, que no haya conocido el tipo de afecto que Dejun y sus hermanos ofrecen tan libremente. Será bueno para él tener amigos de su misma edad y con antecedentes similares, los perdidos que se encuentran, los quebrantados que se sanan.

Ten hace una nota mental de proponer lecciones conjuntas para el grupo.

—¿Por qué parece que los problemas te siguen, brujo? —Sicheng aparece sosteniendo un par de tijeras de aspecto afilado.

—Está en mi naturaleza. —Se inclina, casi burlonamente—. Debería preguntar lo mismo de tu cabello y por qué se ve tan gris estos días.

—Kun piensa que me veo guapo —resopla Sicheng.

—Kun te encontraría guapo incluso si fuera ciego.

—No estás lejos de la marca. —Kun desciende de la escalera, un poco más lento de lo normal. Una señal de envejecimiento que causa en Ten el dolor más insoportable de presenciar—. Y puede que tengas razón sobre la ceguera.

Un par de marcos de alambre se sientan sobre el puente de su nariz, una nueva adición a su apariencia.

—Los peligros del envejecimiento —suspira Ten—, me alegra que no sean míos para experimentar.

—¿Estás aquí por una razón o sólo deseas deleitarte de tu inmortalidad? — Sicheng pone sus tijeras sobre el mostrador, escucha un ruido de la habitación trasera y las toma de nuevo rápidamente.

—Ambas —responde honestamente Ten —. Pero principalmente por lo primero. Necesito un nuevo guardarropa para Hendery.

—¿El niño desaparecido al que mis hijos ahora están inexplicablemente unidos? —Kun alza una ceja.

—El mismo —confirma Ten—. Es mi estudiante. Ha completado el vínculo.

Ten ha explicado, en gran extensión y detalle, la complicada naturaleza de la magia. Ellos entienden, de algún modo, o tan bien como los mortales son capaces de hacerlo. Tanto Kun como Sicheng saben lo que implica un vínculo y el significado de la marca en la muñeca de Hendery.

—¿Tendrá su opinión o se vestirá como su Maestro? —Sicheng ya está jugando con su tiza de sastre, listo para trabajar.

—Algo moderno, por favor. —Ten ríe—. Soy viejo y estoy acostumbrado a mis cosas, pero él es un niño de la nueva era.

—Renjun tiene buen ojo para el diseño, podemos dejar que tome el control de este proyecto —murmura Kun pensativamente—. Y Dejun ha recogido bordados con sorprendente facilidad.

—Que los niños lo hagan —aprueba Ten—, creo que sería mucho más significativo para él de esa manera.

—Esto será un caos o algo increíblemente hermoso —suspira Kun. Se quita las gafas y se frota el puente de la nariz.

—Creo que eso resume muy bien a nuestro Hendery, ¿no crees? —Sicheng sonríe.

Ten se inclina a estar de acuerdo con él.

(No es como que lo admitiera.)

\------

Quince y Hendery hace su gran presentación en la ciudad. Vestido con terciopelo e intrincados bordados de orfebrería, su cabello largo. Las chicas en la calle arrullan y ríen cuando pasa; de piernas largas y aura misteriosa, es presentado orgullosamente al lado de Ten.

Algunos de los hombres más desvergonzados ofrecen miradas de apreciación completamente antiéticas, y Hendery se sonroja de la atención, aferrándose fuertemente a la manga de la túnica de Ten.

—Cabeza arriba —susurra—. Te temerán cuando sepan en qué te has convertido. Debes darles una razón para hacerlo.

La barbilla de Hendery se levanta, quita su agarre del brazo de Ten. Se pasa una mano por el pelo salvaje, la manga de su chaqueta se mueve ligeramente, con la marca de su vínculo en exhibición.

Un jadeo, murmullos ondulantes a través de la multitud.

Hay un nuevo brujo en el pueblo.

El océano de personas se separa en consecuencia.

\------

La primera lección de los vinculados es la más difícil de todas. Requiere comprensión de la mortalidad, el delicado equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte. Lo más importante, es una forma para que los vinculados aprendan que la magia está presente en de todo.

—Necesito que me busques un reloj de bolsillo —dice Ten mientras salen a realizar sus diligencias diarias. Las enredaderas se despliegan, arreglando el cabello de Hendery mientras lo sigue —. Esa es la lección de hoy.

—¿Importa el dueño, Maestro? —pregunta Hendery curioso. Tiene tantas preguntas, desea absorber todo el conocimiento que Ten tiene para ofrecer. Es refrescante y le recuerda a Ten a su yo más joven.

—No, pero necesitas conocer a la persona al menos. —Ten apunta con un dedo acusador la nariz de Hendery—. Nada de carteristas.

—Considéralo hecho.

La confianza de Hendery se eleva con cada día que pasa. Comienza a moverse entre las multitudes con un aire de importancia, uno reconocido por la gente de la ciudad. No es inmortal, no todavía. Tiene mucho más entrenamiento que completar antes de que la magia acepte su preparación del Elixir Eterno.

Pero tiene la mentalidad de alguien que no morirá, porque lo ha visto, lo ha experimentado y nunca le volverá a temer.

El pecho de Ten se hincha de orgullo. Se pregunta distraídamente si Johnny alguna vez piensa en él de la misma manera.

Sus caminos se separan en la sastrería; Ten tiene que hacer recados mientras que Hendery tiene lecciones adicionales que atender con los otros chicos. Habla con tanto cariño de sus jueves, de las cosas que ha aprendido y de los regalos que ha recibido.

Sus amigos a menudo practican sus habilidades con prendas nuevas para que las use. En poco tiempo la tienda está inundada de solicitudes de recreación de las piezas, y Hendery se convierte en un icono de la moda entre los jóvenes ricos de la ciudad.

Comienza un fenómeno tan extraño. Adolescentes vistiéndose como brujos, dibujando runas en su piel cuando aparecen en la de Hendery. Chicos y chicas por igual con chalecos bordados, cristales colgando de sus cuellos.

Sin embargo, aún no se acercan a él, demasiado asombrados y todavía demasiado asustados. Es tan solitario un pedestal hecho por mortales, y Ten está eternamente agradecido por los sastrecillos y por su capacidad de ponerle los pies sobre la tierra.

Aunque Ten todavía está preocupado por su vínculo. Es una amistad que durará toda la vida, pero solo una. Hendery continuará viviendo mucho más, como es la naturaleza de los elegidos. Las amistades se volverán más difíciles de formar a medida que envejezca, no en apariencia sino en alma.

Kun y Sicheng son los primeros amigos que enterrará en más de un siglo, y su fallecimiento se acerca cada día más. No es algo que espera, más bien que ignora; siempre habrá más mortales. Aunque, piensa Ten, tal vez nunca más habrá alguien como Kun y su familia encontrada.

\------

—¿Me trajiste un reloj? —pregunta Ten.

Hendery tararea su respuesta desinteresada, sacando un intrincado reloj de oro de su bolsillo. Distraído, lo coloca sobre la mesa frente a él, con la nariz aún enterrada en su libro de hechizos.

Debe conocer a la persona dueña del mismo, pero no importarle demasiado, ya que maneja el reloj con un toque tan descuidado.

La verdadera naturaleza de la lección no se aprenderá hasta después que se haya realizado el hechizo.

Ten observa, instruye, escucha atentamente y escoge la pronunciación de Hendery. Una vez que está satisfecho, las yemas de los dedos ya ennegrecidas de Hendery descansan suavemente en la tapa frontal del reloj.

—Habla lento y claro —le recuerda Ten.

El viento susurra cuando Hendery invoca a la magia hacia él, dirige su poder a la punta de sus dedos. Su encantamiento es perfecto, su intención buena y, por ello, la magia lo recompensa. El constante tic-tac del reloj se detiene, los engranajes del interior giran hasta que también encuentran su lugar de descanso.

—¿Deberíamos echar un vistazo?

La cara dice 4:23, la segunda manecilla en pausa e inmóvil exactamente a las doce. Ha tenido éxito y Ten está abrumado de orgullo.

—Puedo decirte qué significa, pero debes prometer que no le dirás a tu camarada —dice Ten, inspeccionando el reloj—. No le corresponde saberlo.

—No es necesario, Maestro —dice Hendery tímidamente—. Hoy usamos mi reloj.

—Imposible. —Ten agita su mano a modo de descarte—. Este hechizo dicta la hora exacta de la muerte de la persona en cuestión, y tú nunca morirás.

Hendery calla.

Ten mira con horror el reloj en sus manos.

—Imposible —repite suavemente.

Pero la magia nunca miente.

\------

Es común que los Maestros moldeen a sus estudiantes a su imagen. Kun y Sicheng lo han estado haciendo durante años, otros oficios y habilidades enseñadas de manera similar.

Ten no es como los demás Maestros.

Él le enseña a Hendery a encantar, a crecer, a sanar. Las flores brotan de la punta de sus dedos, los perros y los gatos callejeros lo buscan para que atienda sus heridas. Aunque tiene talento, no es donde residen sus pasiones, y por eso Ten está abrumadoramente decepcionado.

—Quiero ser como tú, Maestro —dice tímidamente, apenas con diecisiete años—. Déjame preparar el próximo lote de pociones.

—Hendery —dice Ten suavemente, aunque no sin advertencia. No han discutido su razonamiento, Hendery no sabe por qué Ten rehúye enseñarle cómo hacer pociones y venenos.

Tarde o temprano llegará el momento, pero Ten se estanca, intentando mantener el lado más oscuro de su profesión lejos de la inocencia de Hendery.

—Puedo hacerlo —insiste con un puchero—. Sabes que puedo. —Sus manos apretadas en puños—. Lo he hecho antes.

No suelen hablar de la familia de Hendery, de lo que hicieron y de cómo escapó. Sus sentimientos sobre el asunto se han mantenido cerca de su pecho durante muchos años, las heridas aún sanan y Ten no está dispuesto a volver a abrir las cicatrices.

—Me gustó, ya sabes —continúa—, disfruto haciendo pociones y soy bueno en eso.

—Soy consciente —suspira Ten—, pero no es algo que pueda pedirte.

Hendery frunce el ceño, se estira por la mesa para tomar la mano de Ten en la suya.

—No es nuestra culpa cuando la gente muere —le recuerda a Ten—. Es culpa de aquellos que desean abusar del regalo que la magia les ha traído.

Recita lo que le han enseñado.

—Seguirás sintiéndote culpable.

—No será así.

La única experiencia de Hendery con la muerte es la de su familia, causada por sus propias manos. El haber decidido, tan rotundamente, que todos los mortales fueron cortados por la misma tijera, es motivo de preocupación.

—No todos los mortales son como tu tío, mi niño.

Hendery se pone rígido, hace una pausa.

—Eran ambos —traga con dificultad—. La ira de él era insondable, pero también lo era la crueldad de ella.

Frota distraídamente sus dedos. Rectos y largos, curados por la magia y luego ennegrecidos por la misma fuerza. Sus uñas han comenzado a tomar el matiz púrpura oscuro de los elegidos de la magia.

—Ella detestaba a mi madre por tener un hijo, me detestaba porque merecía algo mejor que el huérfano de otra mujer —ríe irónicamente—. Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno porque no era de _suyo_.

—No era ella quien merecía algo mejor, sino tú.

—Lo sé.

—Libérate del odio y el miedo, y entonces podrás hacer pociones —cede Ten.

No es más que un hipócrita, ya que sus infusiones están mezcladas con su propio descontento. Pero si Hendery es tan insistente en seguir su camino, sus pasos, entonces caminará la trayectoria sin un corazón pesado.

—Papá Uno y Dos estarán orgullosos de mí. —Hendery ofrece una pequeña sonrisa—. Me han estado alentando por mucho tiempo.

—¿ _Papás_? —grita Ten ofendido—. Los sastres y sus terrores son tu familia, ¿pero yo no?

—¿Te gustaría que te llame Papá Tres? —Sonríe, y la acción recuerda mucho a Dejun. Son cercanos y Ten lo sabe. Sus acciones y tics compartidos debido a años de amistad.

—Papá Tres... —Ten se corta a sí mismo, estremeciéndose—. No, sólo mi nombre será suficiente.

—Bien, _Chittaphon_ —gruñe Hendery. Y hay influencia de Yangyang en su personalidad—. Porque no eres como un padre para mí en lo absoluto.

—Niño insolente, ¿es eso un insulto en tus labios? —Ten divisa la canasta de bollos sobre la mesa, encanta uno con el más leve chasquido de su dedo meñique.

El pastel vuela hacia la cabeza de Hendery, pero él está preparado; un movimiento de su muñeca y se convierte en una mariposa, revoloteando por la habitación y posándose en la planta que está en la maceta sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

—Has mejorado. —Ten levanta una ceja en desafío.

—Aprendí del mejor. —Hendery dispara de vuelta, encantando su propio bollo en represalia.

Ten pausa el impulso a medio vuelo, lo arranca de su estado estacionario. Invocando el tazón de crema y comienza a preparar su té de la tarde.

—No desperdicies la comida —lo regaña.

—Tú empezaste —replica Hendery—, _Papá Tres_.

Ten resopla y muerde su bollo.

—No me llames así.

\------

El tiempo pasa curiosamente para aquellos que no sienten sus efectos. Los años se sienten como minutos, las décadas y los siglos caen por la borda. Ten alcanza la edad de trescientos años, y solo está informado de la ocasión por los entusiastas buenos deseos de Kun.

Experimenta cada momento con inconfundible claridad, todavía observa el paso del tiempo por el túnel de visión, años pasando volando en segundos.

Hendery se pone a su lado, creciendo, envejeciendo, cambiando con el tiempo.

Él sana.

Y mientras las cicatrices permanezcan; serán recordatorios, motivación. Recuerdos de dolores pasados que provocan compasión, humildad. Una de sus primeras infusiones es usada para matar a un hombre inocente, y Hendery llora. Asiste al funeral, se para atrás, encantado para que no lo noten.

Susurra al viento murmullos en latín, súplicas silenciosas a la magia ahogadas por los desgarradores gritos de una viuda de luto.

Hendery envejece, en cuerpo y alma, y Ten ve su vida en una serie de fotos instantáneas.

Crece alto, con extremidades largas y agraciadas. Sus pómulos se afilan y su cabello, siempre largo, cae sobre ojos grandes e inquisitivos. La magia le imparte una belleza casi andrógina, la suficiente como para atraer a los mortales fuera de su miedo. Las calles ya no son parte de él, sino la multitud y las turbas, intentando ver al hermoso brujo.

Incluso las plantas se dan cuenta; las enredaderas acarician su rostro cuando llega a casa, el parloteo de las flores se entrelaza con cumplidos que lo hacen sonrojarse.

Las lecciones terminaron hace mucho tiempo, los muchachos de la sastrería compiten entre ellos para hacer su ropa, ofrecen llevar sus cosas, se sonrojan de orgullo si acepta sus brazos ofrecidos.

La ciudad se da cuenta muchos años antes que Ten. Encuentra sus travesuras divertidas, se ríe de su lujuria. Hendery sigue siendo el joven del jardín, uno que abraza a Ten en su diván frente al fuego, con la nariz enterrada en un libro.

A Ten le toma tiempo darse cuenta, la comprensión es repentina y abrumadora. Hendery tararea junto con las caléndulas, con una mancha de suciedad en la mejilla. Se ríe, el cabello brilla con toques de azul a la luz del sol.

—Mi niño —dice Ten suavemente, pero las palabras se sienten mal en su lengua—. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan hermoso?

Hendery se sonroja lindamente por el elogio y tira de su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—De alguna manera —responde, acariciando suavemente los pétalos anaranjados— significa mucho más cuando lo dices tú.

Hendery tiene veinticinco.

Ten se pregunta a dónde se fue el tiempo.

\------

Notar la belleza de su estudiante no es un evento único. Se convierte en algo constante, casi una obsesión. Etéreo, impecable. Una vez fue un honor para Hendery caminar al lado de Ten. Ahora es Ten el que se siente honrado de ser visto con su alumno.

En su mente constantemente está la creciente mortalidad de Hendery. Físicamente, es solo unos años menor que Ten. Pero sin el elixir, seguirá envejeciendo.

Continuará muriendo.

Del reloj que encantó cuando era un niño todavía se lee 4:23, algo que inquieta a Ten casi constantemente durante varios meses.

—¿Crees que está listo? —le pregunta a la magia, observando a Hendery con cariño mientras trabaja en el jardín.

«¿ _Para una eternidad contigo_?»

El viento susurra su respuesta.

« _Ha estado listo por años_.»

\------

Los ingredientes para el elixir tardan en llegar y Ten comienza sus preparativos casi inmediatamente. Mientras tanto, vigila de cerca a su alumno, en una búsqueda constante del momento oportuno para abordar el tema con él.

La magia le asegura a Ten que está listo, y él confía en ella. Pero primero debe preguntarle a Hendery, ver si está completamente preparado para pisar la eternidad.

Hendery parece tener otros planes.

No es el único joven en crecer hermosamente, los chicos de la sastrería también llaman la atención y acumulan admiradores propios. Dejun, específicamente, parece haber llamado la atención de su alumno.

Pasan su tiempo libre en presencia del otro, con los brazos unidos y observándose. Hendery presenta a su amigo a las plantas, quienes transmiten sus parloteos coquetos y cumplidos intensos.

Ten los ve desde la ventana de la cocina, sentados en el camino mientras las plantas se ríen y arrullan a su alrededor, el brazo casual de Dejun arrojado alrededor del hombro de Hendery.

Deja que las cortinas caigan cerradas mientras Hendery toma la barbilla de Dejun entre dedos delicados y ajusta sus rostros en un ángulo cerrado. No puede soportar ver como su estudiante ama a alguien que no puede tener, alguien a quien perderá.

«¿ _Es así como te sientes realmente_?»

La magia habla a través de la planta en la maceta.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

« _En verdad, el niño es hermoso. Lo he notado, y tú también_.»

Ten cierra los ojos e inhala bruscamente.

Voces ahogadas al costado de la casa, un golpe sordo, una risita.

Ten agarra el borde de la isla de la cocina.

Los huecos en las cortinas revelan destellos de dedos ennegrecidos enredados en el cabello de Dejun.

Un jadeo suave, un gemido.

Ten exhala una respiración temblorosa.

« _Estás celoso_.»

La magia se burla de él, quema su piel. Planta la idea en su cabeza, lo proyecta en la posición de Dejun.

En un instante _sus_ labios están sobre el cuello de Hendery, _su_ pierna entre sus muslos. Su sinfonía, música hecha solo para sus oídos.

Ten está desgarrado.

Él quiere, tan desesperadamente. Anhela los labios de Hendery, su toque. Se ha convertido en un hombre tan hermoso e increíble, pero la inmoralidad radica en el hecho de que Ten lo crio.

—Esto no está bien —murmura Ten, araña su rostro mientras Hendery gime calladamente—. No es así cómo me siento.

La magia le permite la sensación fantasma de la piel de Hendery bajo sus palmas.

—Detente —suplica Ten—. Por favor, no puedo...

« _Es tan lamentable verte así_.»

Ten cierra los ojos y solloza.

\------

Hendery, quien ha pasado toda su vida aprendiendo, reconoce los ingredientes de su elixir inmediatamente. Emocionado, lleno de alegría, comienza ansiosamente a preparar la receta que ha esperado toda su vida.

La inmortalidad es un proceso de dos partes: se consume la poción elaborada, seguida inmediatamente por el veneno más mortal en el repertorio del recipiente. Demuestra habilidad, devoción y confianza —las cualidades tan favorecidas por la magia—.

Si la petición de eternidad es aprobada, el veneno no hará daño y el tiempo entre el consumo y el efecto es la parte más aterradora de la vida de un recipiente.

Ten recuerda su propio intento, los dos minutos que pasó aferrado a Johnny con miedo, la risa incrédula y el peso levantado de sus hombros mientras vivía la prueba.

Hendery, un joven y talentoso fabricante de pociones, completa las tareas que se le piden sin fallas. Es una semana estresante llena de noches de insomnio mientras Hendery se para sobre su caldero, completando diligentemente sus infusiones. El proceso entero es mental y físicamente extenuante, emocionalmente agotador y Ten es incapaz de hacer otra cosa que masajear sus hombros doloridos y ofrecer un suministro constante de té.

Los productos finales —el elixir dorado y el púrpura oscuro del veneno— se ponen en frascos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Algo tan extraordinario, tan significativo, colocado tan inocentemente en la superficie de la madera.

—¿Quieres a alguien más contigo? —pregunta Ten. Él sólo tuvo a Johnny, porque Ten en realidad nunca había tenido a nadie más. Hendery tiene un gran grupo de personas, una familia entera, lista y dispuesta a verlo atravesar la eternidad.

—No. —Hendery niega con la cabeza, sonriendo suavemente—. Sólo tu. Eres todo lo que necesito.

El pecho de Ten se tensa.

—¿Qué hay de Dejun? —pregunta, temeroso de la respuesta—. Los he visto en los jardines.

—Oh. —Hendery se sonroja, avergonzado y apenado—. Perdóname, eso no era para que lo vieras.

Y es un hecho del que Ten está más que consciente. La sensualidad de Hendery es para ojos que no son suyos, su amor y devoción no son de Ten para experimentar.

—Él es mi mejor amigo —continúa—, nuestros corazones pertenecen a otros, y lo que hacemos ayuda a aliviar el dolor.

—¿Estás enamorado? —Ten no pueden evitar preguntar. Está celoso, curioso y tan abrumado. En el fondo de su mente, la magia se ríe.

—No es correspondido. —La voz de Hendery es pequeña, le recuerda a Ten al niño que una vez conoció—. Pero mi corazón le pertenece a él, y a ningún otro.

—Mi niño, mi amor.

Ten lo atrae a sus brazos como lo ha hecho tantas veces antes.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—Es mejor, de alguna manera —murmura Hendery contra su cuello—, escucharlo de ti.

Permitiendo el abrazo por un momento demasiado largo, Ten baja sus manos por los brazos de Hendery, uniendo sus dedos mientras su camino termina.

—¿Estás listo para la eternidad? —pregunta.

—Mientras sea contigo —dice Hendery, alcanzando el elixir.

Bebe el frasco de un solo trago y el tiempo se detiene. La magia aún no se ha mostrado, a pesar de la tranquilidad que ha ofrecido. Difícil y mezquina, puede retractarse de la aprobación en cualquier momento. La prueba final es el veneno de Hendery, el mismo tipo que el mismo Ten bebió hace mucho tiempo.

Sus dedos tiemblan mientras destapa el frasco, cierras los ojos, súplicas susurradas al viento. Hendery ruega por que la magia lo acepte, promete su eterna devoción.

— _Por favor_ —susurra, palabras tan silenciosas que Ten apenas puede oírlo. Pero la magia elige su momento, vincula sus mentes y transmite las palabras de Hendery directamente a la cabeza de Ten—. Por favor, déjame quedarme con él.

Con los ojos bien cerrados, traga el veneno por completo, los restos del líquido púrpura se adhieren a la comisura de sus labios.

Respira hondo, aferrándose a su corazón, murmurando oraciones en su lengua.

Ten da una mirada al reloj, cronometrando el momento en que el veneno surta efecto.

Son las 4:22.

Su corazón cae.

Quiere tomar a Hendery en sus brazos, abrazarlo hasta que termine, rezar para que la magia lo acepte por segunda y última vez.

4:23

Hendery jadea, presiona sus dedos contra la base de su garganta. A través del jadeo, Ten puede ver la tinta oscura, la marca del inmortal claramente en exhibición.

—¡Lo hice! —Se anima, saltando de alegría—. ¡Maestro, lo hice!

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste, mi amor. —Ten extiende sus brazos, el chico saltarín inmediatamente vuela a su abrazo, haciendo que ambos pierdan el equilibrio.

El veneno todavía se adhiere al borde de sus labios.

Ten se odia a sí mismo por la idea de besarlo para quitárselo.

\-----

El significado de 4:23 no se pierde para Ten.

La fecha de la muerte de Hendery.

Aunque no es literal, la magia trata de misterios y metáforas; el comienzo de la inmortalidad de Hendery ha causado la muerte de algo importante, y Ten no puede evitar asumir que es su culpa.

La magia lo ha reclamado, pero Ten, siempre al borde, no puede sacudirse la sensación de que algo anda mal. Que Hendery no es una recompensa, sino un castigo.

Ten, quien ha tomado vidas y arruina a otros. El pequeño segador que gasta vidas como si fueran monedas.

Le han dado a Hendery, para luego arrancárselo, lo amará y no conocerá el amor a cambio. La magia muestra destellos, mofas y burlas, pero nunca dará resultado.

Este es el destino de Ten.

Y tiene una eternidad para vivir con eso.

\------

La inmortalidad no cambia a Hendery, no de inmediato. Todavía se acurruca al lado de Ten en la noche, en el diván frente al fuego. Todavía usa esos cuellos altos que tanto le han gustado, ocultando marcas de la boca de otros.

Es exactamente el mismo por el momento, salvo por la facilidad en la preocupación de Ten cuando llega tarde a casa. Impermeable al daño, no tiene nada que temer en las calles.

Aunque el miedo de Ten se mantiene con asuntos del corazón; Dejun está fuera de la ciudad, en un viaje con Sicheng para obtener nuevas telas. Pero Hendery sigue escabulléndose por ahí, es como un gato en la noche, a sus espaldas.

No es asunto de Ten preguntar.

Y por primera vez en más de una década, Hendery tiene secretos que no contará.

—Bueno, _hola_ , hermoso.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Ten experimentó una proyección astral, que la vista del niño flotando en su sala de estar lo sorprendió. Hendery se sonroja, como suele hacer cuando llama la atención de jóvenes atractivos.

Sin embargo, si este extraño es capaz de proyectarse, es mayor de lo que aparenta su juvenil rostro.

—Johnny me dijo que Ten era lindo, pero no dijo _nada_ del estudiante.

El rostro de la proyección se desvanece, el color se opaca. Incluso con la desaturación es brillante, de ojos grandes y cabello a la moda; colores fuertes de su ropa para que coincide con su temperamento.

—Debes ser el nuevo alumno de Johnny —suspira Ten—, él enseña bien, pero no enseña _límites_.

—Como si tuviera vergüenza o moral antes de la unión. —La proyección se encoge de hombros, dando vueltas alrededor del techo—. La magia me llama Haechan, pero puedes llamarme como mejor te parezca.

—Entonces tu nombre es _mocoso_ y serás referido como tal. —Ten resiste la tentación de lanzarle un libro a la proyección de Haechan, sabiendo perfectamente que sólo lo atravesaría—. Eres siglos demasiado joven para estar coqueteando conmigo.

—Pero ¿tengo siglos de más para tu perro faldero? —Haechan levanta una ceja.

—La forma en que actuamos en el espacio de nuestro propio hogar no te concierne —dice Hendery con bastante firmeza—. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás colgando de las vigas o simplemente te gusta el tormento?

—Ambos. —Haechan comienza a flotar boca abajo, con los brazos cruzados casualmente sobre su pecho—. Johnny quiere que practique mi proyección, pero también desea solicitar una audiencia con su amado.

—¿Amado? —Hendery le dispara a Ten una mirada herida.

—El hombre me crio —descarta el pensamiento con un movimiento de su muñeca—. Él es para mí lo que yo soy para ti.

—Eso no me consuela, Maestro —responde Hendery, antes de dirigirse a la forma proyectada de Haechan—. ¿En cuánto tiempo los tendremos aquí?

—En cuestión de minutos. —Haechan sonríe—. Él ha ganado _unos_ modales a lo largo de los años.

—Pondré la tetera —suspira Ten, saliendo de la sala.

Haechan menea sus dedos en despedida y la proyección se desvanece.

\------

Reunirse con Johnny en carne y hueso después de tanto tiempo ha llenado de nostalgia a Ten.

Él lo toma, le da vuelta, salpica sus mejillas con besos. Siente que tiene seis años de nuevo y ríe por ello.

Haechan y Hendery se paran en la cocina, juzgando a sus Maestros de una manera que solo los jóvenes son capaces. Comparten miradas de leve vergüenza por las acciones de sus mayores, rodando los ojos cuando los hombres de siglos de edad actúan como niños.

Johnny nunca envejecerá en un sentido físico, así que se niega a dejar que su mente madure también. Es un errante, un viajero interminable y a veces Ten se encuentra a sí mismo extrañando sus maravillosas aventuras.

—La magia tiene buen ojo para lo hermoso, debo decir —dice Johnny, quitando el cabello de Ten de su frente—. Te eligió a ti, eligió a Haechan y también extenderé el cumplido a tu impresionante estudiante.

Johnny le ofrece una sonrisa brillante, una que es devuelta con otra de dientes apretados.

—A pesar de que eres tan hermoso, chico, estoy aquí por asuntos oficiales de Maestros.

—Qué decepcionante —resopla Haechan antes de volverse hacia Hendery—. ¿Me mostrarías la ciudad? —pregunta—. Podemos dejar a los ancianos con sus aburridas conversaciones.

Hendery asiente y le ofrece su brazo a Haechan, quien enlaza el suyo con alegría. Johnny tiene razón; la magia tiene buen ojo para los recipientes más impresionantes. De diferente aspecto, aunque ambos completamente etéreos, su aparición en la ciudad seguramente causará conmoción.

Ten, a pesar de haber conocido a Haechan hace apenas unos minutos, es consciente de que preferirá disfrutar la atención.

—¿De qué asuntos estás hablando? —Ten mueve los dedos, indicando al té que se sirva solo.

—La magia me ha enviado una vez más. —dice Johnny suavemente—. Me han dicho que necesitas orientación…

—¿Tan terrible Maestro soy que debes ser enviado con tanta frecuencia? —medita Ten en voz alta. La planta de maceta junto a su ventana se detiene para reír.

—Mi maestro apareció más frecuentemente cuando tuve a mi primer alumno —le asegura Johnny y toma un sorbo de su té.

—¿No fui el primero?

—Fue Yoonoh —dice Johnny suavemente—. Y siento que eso alivia casi todas tus preocupaciones.

Yoonoh, uno de los seres más antiguos que Ten ha conocido. El hombre que Johnny todavía corteja después de casi un milenio. Dos inmortales que juegan al gato y al ratón a lo largo de los siglos, y se reúnen muy a menudo para reavivar la llama.

Ten, a pesar de todos sus años al lado de Johnny, sólo se reunió con el hombre una vez.

—Alivia algunos, aunque intensifica a otros —admite Ten—. ¿Sigue viajando con Mark?

—Lo hace, y lo hará hasta que mi alumno esté listo para dejar mi lado. —Johnny sacude la cabeza con cariño—. El joven Mark está muy enamorado de nuestro querido Haechan, y creo que es mutuo. —Coloca su taza de té sobre la mesa con una fuerza inquietante—. Pero no estoy aquí para chismear, Chittaphon. Estoy aquí para guiar.

—Solo me llamas así cuando estás enojado. —Ten aparta la mirada, observando a través de la ventana mientras sus flores bailan en el jardín. Hace una pausa, luego agrega, por los viejos tiempos—: Youngho.

—La magia me regala, pero al mocoso más insolente. — Johnny ríe.

—¿O tal vez ese es tu castigo?

—¿Eso lo que piensas de Hendery?

La pregunta que no quería responder, hecha tan claramente y sin preámbulos.

—¿Qué más podría ser? —Ten se rompe, no ve otra manera para que su situación pueda desarrollarse. No es un _buen_ hombre, y por eso su sufrimiento debe ser eterno. Es un pensamiento frecuente, constante. Plaga su mente cada hora del día.

—Él podría ser tuyo. —Johnny coloca su mano sobre la de Ten, en un intento por consolarlo—. Y lo sería si se lo pidieras.

—Él tiene a sus chicos, como yo tuve los míos. —Ten sólo se da cuenta de sus lágrimas cuando Johnny limpia una de sus mejillas—. Como Maestro, como estudiante.

—¿La magia no te ha asegurado sus bendiciones? —Johnny insiste, la planta de maceta comienza a parlotear en afirmación—. No engaña, si esto fuera un castigo, se hubiera deleitado en tu miseria.

—Lo _crie_.

—Como yo crie a Yoonoh.

—Lo he enjaulado.

—Lo has liberado de una vida de tormento y la miseria de la muerte. —Johnny se levanta, tira de Ten dentro de sus brazos. Se siente seguro en el abrazo de Johnny, como siempre lo ha hecho—. Mi amor, ¿qué te ha hecho el mundo?

Presiona besos pequeños y fugaces en la frente de Ten, sus mejillas, la esquina de su boca. Antiguos consuelos de su tiempo juntos, afecto platónico de hace décadas.

—Era ciertamente guapo, pero no veo por qué estamos en pánico...

Hendery, pisándole los talones a un Haechan con los ojos muy abiertos, irrumpe por la puerta con impecable sincronización. Todavía a medio abrazo, algo tan incriminatorio que tiene las manos de Hendery temblando y a Ten alejándose más rápido de lo que podría imaginarse moviéndose.

—Chicos... —comienza.

—No me importa lo que estaban haciendo —dice Haechan apresuradamente—. Pero vi a _Mark_ , lo que significa que su Maestro no está lejos.

—Ve. —Ten limpia el resto de sus lágrimas con su túnica—. Persigue a tu amor.

—Tú eres mi amor —dice Johnny, presionando un último beso sobre su frente—. Pero Yoonoh, bueno, ya sabes cómo es.

Johnny ofrece una despedida apresurada, toma a Haechan por la muñeca y huye a las calles de la ciudad.

—¿Su amor? —Hendery dice, inexpresivo y vacío de emoción—. ¿Tú también lo amas?

—Ahora no es momento —responde Ten, deslizándose hacia el diván, buscando una manta—. Pero sí _es_ hora de acurrucarse, ya que todavía tengo muchas lágrimas que debo fingir no derramar.

El salón es demasiado pequeño para ambos, pero se acurrucan entre de los cojines, los brazos de Hendery rodean la cintura de Ten y su nariz está contra su nuca.

—El amor no correspondido es algo tan terrible —suspira Hendery, sus labios rozando la piel.

—¿No es justo? —responde Ten, descansando sus manos sobre las de Hendery y jugando con sus dedos.

\--------

Ten tiene la habilidad de protegerse usando magia. Puede crear bolsas de tiempo en las que el clima no tiene efecto, en las que la lluvia no puede tocar su piel. La magia le regala tantas habilidades maravillosas, y Ten las ignora por la estética de un paraguas.

Es casi un acuerdo tácito que el cambio de clima permite una tregua momentánea entre las clases; aquellos con el privilegio de protección se apiñan para extender el alcance de sus paraguas. Aquellos sin rastro detrás de ellos, robando breves momentos de bienvenido alivio del clima.

El único momento en que los mortales se atreven a codearse con Ten es cuando buscan refugio. Él finge no darse cuenta, racionalizando que una persona protegida del pueblo es una menos que sanar cuando, indudablemente, la enfermedad comience a extenderse.

Las masas arremolinadas y las multitudes implacables ofrecen una serie de problemas, los cuales culminan con un pie, torpe e irreflexivo, que se engancha en el dobladillo de la túnica favorita de Ten. Ya cubierto de barro y suciedad, la lágrima resultante tiene a Ten reprimiendo su ira cuando su preciada prenda alcanza un estado cercano a la ruina.

El hechizo que lo rodea se rompe —no uno causado por sus propias manos, ni por la voluntad de la magia, sino por la elegida ignorancia de la multitud de mortales—. Fingen que no está allí por su propia conveniencia. Pero alguien ha enfadado al brujo, y no es su lugar interferir.

Dispersándose como las ratas que son, la multitud se aleja del espectáculo. Ten se detiene en seco, se vuelve con un movimiento de su capa arruinada para enfrentar al culpable de su infortunio.

Pero es sólo un niño. Con los ojos muy abiertos, no con terror, sino con _remordimiento_. Ten lo ha visto antes en la multitud, con los brazos cargados de rollos de tela, tropezando mientras sigue a un viejo sastre en sus diligencias diarias. Han pasado algunos meses desde la última vez que los vio, los susurros de los chismosos llegando a sus oídos y notificándole a Ten sobre fallecimiento del anciano.

—Lo siento —dice el niño. Su cabeza está inclinada, con respeto y arrepentimiento—. Esa es una capa muy hermosa.

—Aunque ahora está arruinada —le recuerda Ten. No es culpa del niño, no del todo. Ten sólo está abrumado por la proximidad de los mortales, algo que no le gusta ni le es familiar.

—Si sirve de consuelo, probablemente soy la mejor persona que pudo arruinarla. —La cabeza del niño todavía está inclinada, aunque parece estar inspeccionando el daño en lugar de arrepentirse—. Porque también soy capaz de arreglarlo.

Levanta la cabeza y el niño le ofrece a Ten una amplia sonrisa.

—Ven a mi tienda, prepararé un poco de té y lo arreglaré en poco tiempo.

Por primera vez desde que recibió su marca, Ten es tomado con la guardia baja por las acciones de un mortal. El niño debería estar rogando por su vida, con sus rodillas hundiéndose en el barro mientras Ten se aleja sin promesas.

—¿No me tienes miedo? —Ten lo mira de cerca, entrando a su espacio personal. Se sitúa pecho a pecho con él, una intimidación táctica, misma que no funciona.

—Siempre me has fascinado.

El niño no rompe el contacto visual, se mantiene firme. Ten encuentra que la fascinación es mutua; no ha sido tratado como mortal desde que era uno, no hay alma que se atreva a pensar en él como un igual.

—No me haré responsable si tu selección de tés no cumple mis estándares —resopla Ten, tomando un momento para observar al niño sastre en su totalidad.

« _No tengo un nombre para él, pero los mortales lo llaman Kun_.»

La magia susurra, rodea el momento, lo inmortaliza en la mente de Ten.

« _No es mío, pero me agrada_.»

Kun toma a Ten de la mano y lo conduce a través de las calles empedradas. Prepara el té para Ten y repara su capa dañada con manos hábiles, deleitando a su invitado con anécdotas y diseños que, aunque incompletos, son impresionantes.

Ten regresa a casa con una amistad en ciernes y una promesa de patrocinio a la pequeña sastrería. Él gana, más importante, un nuevo estándar de hombre.

Decide, mientras pasa los dedos por la costura impecablemente reparada, que hay mortales y hay hombres como Qian Kun.

Posiblemente, ningún otro se le puede comparar.

\------

—Nuestra casa está tan vacía hoy en día —suspira Kun, colocando la taza de té de Ten frente a él. Años de amistad le han dado una idea de la infusión perfecta de Ten, un talento que ni siquiera Hendery posee—. Los chicos se han ido y extraño mucho su caos.

—Hay otros chicos como ellos —señala Ten. Sopla el vapor de su taza antes de tomar un sorbo—. Las calles están llenas de niños perdidos que adorarían un hogar.

—Estoy viejo, Ten —suspira Kun. Se recuesta en su silla, sus articulaciones viejas y doloridas—. No puedo seguir el ritmo de los niños, ya no.

—¿Estás pensando en retirarte?

—Se acerca cada día más —suspira Kun, empuja las gafas por su nariz. De alguna manera, sus lentes parecen más gruesas. Su cabello sólo un poco más gris—. Dejun ha expresado su interés en hacerse cargo de la tienda, con Yukhei a su lado.

—Los compararía contigo y Sicheng, pero imagino que hay bastantes diferencias. —Ríe con cariño, abrumado por la nostalgia.

En un momento ahora desvanecido en los recuerdos de Ten, tanto Kun como Sicheng pasaron tiempo calentando su cama. Joven, osado, encantado. Encontraron el uno en el otro el tipo de amor que Ten tenía demasiado miedo de ofrecer libremente.

Kun ríe, sacudiendo su cabeza. El tiempo lo ha cambiado, aunque no sin la bendición de la magia. Todavía es muy guapo, con arrugas y todo. Es y siempre será el mortal favorito de Ten.

Ten ya llora lo que aún tiene que perder.

—Dos mortales envueltos en el abrazo de un brujo guapo. —Kun vuelve a contar su historia con desgarradora afición—. Uno que nunca los amará, no de la forma en que lo aman, ni el uno al otro. —El sonido de la porcelana sobre la madera resuena en el silencio—. ¿No es familiar?

Ten se da cuenta de que no es la historia de Kun lo que cuenta, sino la de Dejun. La de Yukhei. _La de Hendery_. Ten ha deseado, rogado a la magia que su alumno no se convierta en una imagen de él, pero se le ha negado y tan cruelmente.

Sabía sobre Dejun, tenía sus sospechas sobre Yukhei, pero ni una sola vez había deseado que su paranoia fuera cierta. Ten no es un modelo a seguir, ha pasado toda su mentoría intentando demostrárselo a él mismo, a Hendery, a la magia.

Pero Ten ha visto tanta historia, sabe que seguramente se repetirá de la manera más desafortunada.

—Los rompió —continúa Kun—, son _hermanos_ , ¿sabes? No por sangre, pero sí por algo mucho más profundo.

—Las masas tendrán muchos problemas en cuanto a su relación. —Ten sorbe de su té, sosteniendo la taza con manos temblorosas—. Tener dos padres difícilmente será el centro de atención.

—Nuestro Hendery ha pedido sus bendiciones, como lo hiciste con nosotros —le asegura Kun con una mirada; buscando, ilegible—. Ciertamente son uno y lo mismo.

Se siente como un insulto, y tales cosas nunca se han dirigido a Ten, especialmente no cuando salen de los labios de Kun.

—Te rompí el corazón —dice suavemente, con un entendimiento que llega décadas demasiado tarde.

—Te amaba. —Las paredes de Kun se derrumban—. Ambos lo hicimos. Todavía lo hacemos a nuestra manera. Pero nunca fue correspondido.

Suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello gris.

—Si crees que nunca te amé, Qian Kun, entonces nunca me conociste en absoluto.

Por primera vez, Ten no puede mirar a los ojos de su viejo amigo.

—Nos alentaste a seguir sin ti. —Kun, en una muestra inusual de ira, golpea su puño contra la mesa. Muestra su frustración por los años de sentimientos enterrados que ahora buscan consuelo a la luz—. Había espacio para ti, los dos te amábamos mucho.

—Te dije que continuaras porque es lo que yo hubiera hecho. —Los pisos de madera en la cocina de Kun son fascinantes, los ojos de Ten apenas los dejan—. Es lo que _haré_ , ya que tengo la eternidad y tú una vida.

—Qué vida pudo haber sido —suspira Kun, derrotado—. Pero a medida que envejezco, siento que nunca fue la intención de la magia para nosotros.

Kun no es uno de los elegidos, aunque su confianza y fe ciega en la magia rivaliza con la de Ten. No puede escuchar las respuestas susurradas de la magia en el viento, aunque todavía le habla, le reza, permanece ciegamente devoto.

La magia es el Dios que Kun ha elegido, no al revés. Ten, en ocasiones, siente sus halagos cuando Kun anuncia su devoción.

—Es muy apropiado que la magia te dé a alguien no muy diferente a ti —continúa Kun con una risa dolorida. Su pasado, el abandono de Ten, le dolerá por el resto de sus días—. Aunque, mi viejo amigo, siempre serás mi narcisista favorito.

—No es cómo piensas —responde Ten, triste y roto. Todavía no ha aceptado su castigo, pero se prepara para la eventual revelación que la magia ha planeado tan obviamente—. El corazón de Hendery le pertenece a otro, nunca tendré mi eternidad con él.

Kun tiembla, extrañamente, casi convulsionándose. Los susurros, el remolino siempre presente de la magia, crecen tanto que son imposibles de ignorar. Los dedos de Kun arañan la mesa, sus pupilas dilatadas y tiene los ojos muy abiertos por asombro. Es una vista familiar, pero no una que Ten haya esperado nunca de Kun.

Él ve magia por primera vez, la abrumadora presencia de la eternidad. Kun no le hace frente de la forma en que lo hacen los recipientes, lágrimas de terror puro caen de sus ojos mientras mira el tejido mismo de la existencia.

La magia se ha percatado de su más devoto súbdito y ha ofrecido un regalo; su presencia, su reconocimiento, una muestra de la eternidad que Ten tendrá que soportar.

— _Chittaphon_ —jadea Kun, aunque su voz está en un susurro familiar—. Amar no es un castigo.

Los susurros se desvanecen de vuelta a su lugar, el ruido de fondo sordo que Ten ha conocido durante toda su vida.

—Mi nombre es un regalo —explica Ten lentamente. Kun todavía está abrumado por la magia, pero hay cosas que deben explicarse—. Ahora eres el único mortal que lo sabe.

—Estás equivocado. —Kun jadea como si hubiese estado corriendo por millas, con el aliento desigual y la garganta seca—. Incluso en la oscuridad, fue Sicheng a quien vi.

Sicheng, quien está fuera haciendo mandados, ha visto magia sin vigilancia. Algo peligroso, pero considerado necesario por las fuerzas que lo controlan. Ten quiere correr, esconderse y olvidar. Para lamentarse como se debe por aquellos que siempre ha amado, como lo hace tan a menudo cuando recuerda sus frágiles mortalidades.

Pero no es el momento; Kun y Sicheng lo necesitan, como siempre lo han hecho.

Y cuando el todavía tembloroso Sicheng llega a casa, con el nombre de nacimiento de Ten en sus labios, sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

El sol desaparece más allá del horizonte, la noche iluminada por el brillo amarillo apagado de las lámparas de afuera. Dos pares de brazos se envuelven alrededor de su sección media; a salvo, seguro, amado. Ten comparte cama con Kun y Sicheng, abrumado por la familiaridad y la nostalgia.

Una última muestra del amor que una vez tuvo, cambiado tan irrefutablemente por el tiempo y la falta de comunicación. Sostiene a los hombres que amó, ahora viejos y dañados por el tiempo, con una sensación de finalidad.

No puede volver a ocurrir, fue dictado por la magia.

Porque ellos no pueden ser de Ten, y se ha dado cuenta de que él nunca estuvo destinado a ser de ellos.

\------

—¿Con qué frecuencia ves al Maestro Johnny? —pregunta Hendery, su cabeza en el regazo de Ten. Está obligado a quedarse en casa la mayoría de las veces, ahora que Dejun y Yukhei se tienen el uno al otro.

—Lo ves tan seguido como yo.

—Pero, ¿antes de mí? —Hendery se sienta con los ojos inquisitivos. A veces sigue siendo el niño que juega en el jardín, uno tan hambriento de conocimiento.

—¿Desde que me fui hasta la última vez que estuvo aquí? —Ten busca en sus recuerdos, cientos de años pasando simultáneamente detrás de sus párpados—. Creo que, tal vez, ¿dos veces?

—Eso no es frecuente en absoluto. —Hendery frunce el ceño, pensativo. Envía un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Ten; sabe lo que viene.

—Johnny es un alma errante, mientras que yo estoy estancado —explica Ten suavemente—. Él está afuera buscando al mundo y yo elijo permanecer aquí.

—Si me fuera. —Hendery habla tan suavemente, tan aterrorizado de lo que está por venir—. ¿Entonces seguirás estando aquí cuando regrese?

—¿Quieres dejarme?

—Yangyang desea aventura y espera que lo acompañe —suspira Hendery, colapsando contra la colcha del diván que comparten—. Nunca he visto fuera de la ciudad, así que admitiré que tengo curiosidad.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, entonces me niego a detenerte. —Ten ahueca las mejillas de Hendery y presiona sus frentes juntas—. He pasado mi tiempo en el mundo, eso lo debes recordar. Porque yo elijo quedarme, pero eso no significa que tú tienes que hacerlo.

—Maestro, estoy aterrorizado. —Cierra los ojos y respira con dificultad por la nariz—. No sé lo que veré.

Ten piensa en su tiempo con Johnny; los terrores, las maravillas, lo mundano, pero también lo increíble. El mundo es más que los límites de su ciudad, su casita rodeada por el mundo moderno que dejarán atrás.

—Verás todo —respira Ten. Es egoísta, desea más que nada más que Hendery se quede, que permanezca a su lado—. Yangyang, entonces, ¿es a él a quien amas?

—Si se lo ofreciera, él no me rechazaría —responde Hendery, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ten. Es consciente de que la gente lo desea, de que podría poseer casi cualquier corazón dentro de su ciudad—. Pero cuando me vaya, mi corazón permanecerá aquí, como siempre lo hará.

—Tu corazón es tuyo, mi amor. —Une sus manos entre ellos, pasando el pulgar por los nudillos de Hendery—. Quizá es hora de que te lo lleves contigo.

Su estudiante permanece en silencio, aunque sus hombros tiemblan. Ha pasado casi una década desde que Ten vio por última vez las lágrimas de Hendery, y espera con toda honestidad que pase una eternidad más con su ausencia.

—Mi amor, ¿qué te molesta? —Ten tira de él hacia su regazo, a sus brazos. Al igual que las lágrimas que caen, su posición recuerda a tiempos pasados.

—Creo que sólo tengo el corazón roto —susurra en la piel del cuello de Ten—. ¿Te has sentido así alguna vez antes? ¿Hay algún hechizo que pueda repararlo?

Solloza, casi desesperadamente, aferrándose a la túnica de Ten mientras los pesos emocionales que ha sostenido durante tanto tiempo comienzan a levantarse; lenta y gradualmente.

—Tu amor es un tonto, y estás mejor sin él.

Hendery ríe, Ten puede sentir el fantasma de una sonrisa contra su cuello.

—Pero es _mi_ tonto —responde con tristeza—. Y lo será por el resto de la eternidad.

\------

La partida de Hendery recuerda a un desfile. Sus admiradores se alinean en las calles mientras las atraviesa, llorando y saludando, ofreciéndole buenos deseos. Yangyang parece casi una idea de último momento en el esquema de las cosas, a pesar de que la aventura es sólo su idea.

Ten espera en las afueras de la ciudad con Kun, Sicheng y su familia. Una vez se habría sentido fuera de lugar entre ellos, pero los tiempos a menudo cambian y, sorprendentemente, Ten cambia con ellos. Quizá, piensa, mientras Kun toma una de sus manos y Sicheng la otra, esta podría haber sido su vida si la magia lo permitiera.

El dúo de partida se despide. Yangyang abraza a sus hermanos, a sus padres.

—Cuídalos a todos —susurra al oído de Ten mientras él también experimenta el calor casi constante de Yangyang.

Siempre teatral, Hendery se despide de una manera completamente diferente. Un beso en los labios de cada hermano a su vez. Casto y con risitas cuando se lo ofrece a Renjun y Chenle, mientras que más profundo y lleno de familiaridad cuando se separa de Yukhei y Dejun.

—Definitivamente es _tu_ alumno —susurra Sicheng, horrorizado cuando la atención de Hendery se dirige a él.

Con una carcajada, los labios se encuentran con las mejillas de los padres encontrados de Hendery, y Ten ve a Kun intentando contener las lágrimas. Olvida, a veces, que Kun y Sicheng fueron tan instrumentales en el desarrollo de Hendery como el mismo Ten.

En realidad ellos son sus padres, y mucho más adecuados para el papel que Ten.

Hendery se detiene frente a él, con las manos agarrando la parte delantera de su túnica. Él tiembla, nervioso, y Ten pasa los nudillos por la línea afilada de su pómulo.

—Dijiste que llevara mi corazón conmigo —dice. Los otros retroceden, se arremolinan entre ellos mientras dicen su despedida final a su hermano—. Pero he decidido dejarlo aquí. Contigo.

—Mi amor...

Ten empieza antes de que Hendery lo corte con la punta de un dedo ennegrecida contra sus labios.

—Guárdatelo un poco más —dice—. Cuando regrese, estaré listo para recuperarlo.

Los ojos de Hendery están cerrados, su confianza vacilando. Se inclina muy ligeramente y presiona un beso en los labios de Ten. Es diferente al beso juguetón que les regaló a sus hermanos, pero con _significado_. Da un paso más cerca, inclina su cabeza y suspira.

Ten se rompe completamente.

Él comienza a responder, y por un breve momento, todo está bien. La magia zumba alegremente, acaricia la piel de Ten con un apoyo abrumador.

« _Al fin_.»

Hendery retrocede con un jadeo.

—Me quedaré si me lo pides —susurra.

—Kunhang...

—Pídeme que me quede.

—Yo... —suspira Ten, resuelto. No puede mantener a Hendery con él, como un pájaro atrapado dentro de una jaula. El debería estar libre, y es hora de que Ten rompa sus grilletes—. Te extrañaré.

Su expresión se suaviza de una manera completamente rota.

—Yo también te extrañaré —dice.

Hendery se ha vuelto tan parecido a Ten con los años, es difícil contar sus historias separadas. Camina desde la ciudad, con la cabeza bien alta.

Y Ten sabe, casi puede escuchar, ese susurro en el viento diciéndole:

« _No mires hacia atrás nunca_.»

\------

Ten vuelve a caer en una rutina mientras el pueblo olvida. Cualquier embotamiento de miedo que existió durante el tiempo de Hendery con él, vuelve con toda su fuerza en el momento en que se va. Su encanto en la ciudad se desvanece, los jóvenes vuelven a su modesta manera de vestirse y Ten vende sueños enlazados con descontento.

El negocio está floreciendo, los tesoros de las masas haraganas acuden a él por sus soluciones rápidas y negocios sucios, tratos callejeros que sólo terminan en miseria. Es la sangre vital de Ten, en lo que es bueno.

Todo en lo que es bueno.

Arroja su maldad de vuelta al mundo y las calles, una vez más, caen en un silencio aterrorizado al verlo.

Incluso los muchachos de la sastrería, ahora hombres en toda la extensión de la palabra, evitan sus ojos cuando sus caminos se cruzan. Es como si nunca se hubieran conocido, como si Ten nunca hubiese sido parte de su familia. No ha visto a Kun y Sicheng en meses, ni ha sentido deseos de hacerlo.

El tiempo de ellos con él ha terminado, un doloroso recuerdo del pasado una vez hermoso.

Es consciente de que se está torturando a sí mismo. Que los trabajos que toma son los que habría rechazado, incluso antes de que Hendery apareciera. Su moral se ha derrumbado y la ciudad está de luto bajo el reinado del más cruel de los tiranos. Las manos de Ten pueden estar manchadas solo con magia, pero él jura que ve sangre bajo sus uñas, la culpa que no puede restregarse, sin importar cuánto lo intente.

Es el resultado directo de la ausencia de Hendery, aunque Ten no tiene a quién culpar más que a sí mismo. Su dependencia no es culpa de su alumno, ni su eventual espiral de autodesprecio.

Ten no tiene a quién culpar más que a sí mismo, y es un castigo que llega demasiado tarde.

4:23

La hora exacta en que Ten mató lo que Hendery debió haberse convertido. Siempre ha estado destinado a más, pero Ten lo ha encadenado, encarcelado, atado a la estática de la existencia de Ten. Debería ser libre, permitirse deambular y disfrutar su juventud. El pájaro cantor no cantará en cautiverio, y Hendery no florecerá mientras Ten esté a su lado.

Sus alas se estiraron en vuelo, Hendery lo deja atrás y Ten saca su angustia sobre los mortales que se encogen a su alrededor.

Sufren por culpa de Ten; partes inocentes y daños colaterales en la guerra de autodestrucción de Ten.

No tiene a quién culpar sino a sí mismo, pero a Ten nunca se le enseñó a lidiar con la autorreflexión. El recipiente de una fuerza volátil, criado por un niño eterno. Asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones nunca ha sido su punto más fuerte.

Y entonces hace lo que le han enseñado, lo único en lo que es bueno.

Se pone su túnica y hace tratos con la muerte, restregándose la desgracia de las manos hasta que las yemas de sus dedos sangran.

\--------

—Te ves como la muerte.

Es una vista extraña, la de Dejun en su puerta. Por supuesto, ha visitado la propiedad innumerables veces en su juventud, aunque siempre con la mano de Hendery en la suya. Los recuerdos, los recordatorios, hacen que el corazón de Ten esté apretándose dolorosamente en su pecho.

—¿No has escuchado? —dice Ten con tono áspero, su voz se había ido por tanto tiempo sin uso—. Soy su precursor.

—Hendery quiere saber cómo te va, ¿pero este es el mensaje que se supone que debo transmitir? —Se pone de pie con los brazos cruzados en el umbral de la casa de Ten. Las enredaderas, viejas amigas de la magia, juegan con los rizos de su cabello.

—¿Él te habla? —gime Ten. Los días se han convertido en uno, el tiempo no pasa como debería. No puede comprender cuánto tiempo ha pasado en ausencia de Hendery, aunque a juzgar por el clima exterior, ha estado cerca de un año calendario completo.

—Semanalmente —dice inexpresivo Dejun—, él _puede_ proyectar astralmente, ¿o lo has olvidado?

—¿Crees que puedo olvidar algo de él? —Ten es consciente de lo roto que suena, del tono vergonzoso de su voz. No le importa, no puede obligarse a ocultar su miseria—. Él no me visita.

—Soy consciente de eso. —Dejun aleja las enredaderas, pero les permite enroscarse alrededor de sus dedos con familiaridad—. ¿De quién pensaste que fue la idea? ¿Quién crees que le dijo que no hablara contigo?

—No te compete. —Ten hierve de ira, sus puños cerrados y su visión temblorosa—. Cómo te _atreves_ a interferir,

—Le rompería el corazón ver en lo que te has convertido —escupe Dejun—, y sé que su corazón no podría soportar eso otra vez.

—Su corazón no es mío para romperlo.

—He visto magia, _brujo_. —El insulto duele más cuando cae de los labios de Dejun, goteante de un veneno más mortal que los que se preparan en la cocina de Ten—. Hace años, en tu jardín. Cuando tuve a Hendery y me lo quitó.

Ten recuerda con vívidos detalles, la sensación de la piel de Hendery bajo la suya, el tacto de manos que no le pertenecía, un momento que nunca fue suyo para disfrutar.

—Vi la eternidad y, al final, eran tú y él. —Dejun aprieta los dientes y continúa—. ¿Qué te ciega hasta el punto de que no puedes ver su amor por ti?

—Soy su padre...

—Eso no puede estar más lejos de la verdad y lo sabes —habla en voz baja, pero las palabras hacen eco como un grito—. ¿Es por eso que lo has rechazado? ¿Después de tantos años de repente has desarrollado _morales_?

—La moral no es parte de mi negocio, Dejun —suspira Ten. El tema es demasiado pesado para una conversación en la puerta, Ten siente el peso de los siglos sobre sus hombros. Resiste el impulso de sentarse, sus piernas se doblan bajo la presión de su larga, larga vida—. Nunca he sido una buena persona.

—El Ten que recuerdo cariñosamente hacía llover pétalos del cielo y convertía mis proyectos de costura fallidos en los cachorros que mis padres nunca nos dejaron tener. —Su ira se calma, Dejun mira a Ten con lástima. Lo alcanza, coloca una mano sobre el hombro de Ten.

De alguna manera, levanta el peso en lugar de aumentarlo.

—¿Quién te dijo que la magia y la muerte iban de la mano? —continúa, dando un paso adelante y atrayendo a Ten en un abrazo—. ¿Qué te ha hecho el mundo, Papá Tres?

Ten no pueden contener sus sollozos, la fuerza de sus extremidades se agota cuando cae al suelo. Dejun lo atrapa, lo baja al suelo. Sostiene a Ten mientras llora, con el cuerpo temblando en la puerta.

—¿Papá? —Tiene que preguntar, necesita, tan desesperadamente, saber.

—Para todos nosotros —confirma Dejun, antes de arrugar la nariz con disgusto—. Pero no para Hendery. Nunca para Hendery.

—Soy yo —susurra Ten—, a quien ama, soy yo.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. —Dejun sonríe con tristeza—. Nunca pudo haber sido alguien más.

\------

Dejun regresa con un regalo. La última hurra de Kun como sastre antes de retirarse. Su mejor trabajo, o eso dice la nota que lo acompaña, escrito en el pulcro garabato de Kun. Algo diferente a Ten, aunque de alguna manera sigue logrando encapsularlo como persona.

—Sus manos han comenzado a temblar demasiado —responde Dejun, tristemente—. Así que el bordado fue mío.

Ten no tiene que ver la prenda para saber que la amará.

—¿Me prometes que lo usarás? —dice Dejun—. Completo, y visita la tienda cuando lo hagas.

—¿Significa mucho para ti, mi niño? —Ten golpea el paquete cariñosamente, tela suave oculta bajo papel e hilo.

—Siempre ha sido y siempre será un honor coser para ti. —Dejun se inclina burlonamente, un viejo hábito de sus años de adolescente—. Papá.

—Basta ya de eso. —Ten lo golpea con una sonrisa—. Tengo cosas que terminar, pero ajusta un lugar para mí cuando sea hora de cenar.

—Pensé... —Dejun echa un vistazo dentro de la casa, se detiene en una habitación llena de calderos burbujeantes y cucharas que se agitan por sí mismas—. No importa.

—La magia no siempre es lo que parece, mi niño. —Ten toma su mano y le ofrece un apretón tranquilizador—. Y hay más en la vida que en la muerte.

—Confío en ti —dice Dejun antes de girar sobre sus talones—. ¡Y te espero para la cena! —grita desde el camino del jardín, acariciando a las parlanchinas caléndulas mientras se va.

Ten mira al paquete en sus manos. Una simple capa no provocaría tal respuesta de los sastres, aquellos que han estado haciendo sus prendas durante casi toda la vida. No, lo que tiene en sus manos es algo nuevo, territorio desconocido para Ten y su guardarropa.

Ha vivido una larga vida vestido igual por casi su totalidad. Ni una sola vez soñó con usar una blusa de seda, de cuello alto y pecho adornado con un hilo dorado deslumbrante.

Ten se quita la túnica de los hombros y tira de la seda por su piel. La prenda brilla con el tipo de magia que solo Kun es capaz de hacer, y Ten se siente honrado de ser el dueño de su última pieza.

Es un tesoro, uno que Ten apreciará por el resto de sus días.

Sale al sol poniente, los colores oscuros de su ropa son una paleta familiar, aunque la silueta de su forma es nueva y tentadoramente desconocida. Los mortales lo miran con asombro mientras se esconden con miedo; Ten aprieta los dientes mientras pasea entre la multitud dividida.

Un golpe contra su pierna, un jadeo colectivo, una niña mirándolo con los ojos muy, muy abiertos.

—Lo sentimos mucho —dice su padre, apresurándose a recoger a su hija.

—Por favor, te suplicamos, perdónanos por su error —agrega su madre, agarrándose el corazón mientras se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho su hija.

Ten levanta la mano, silenciando sus súplicas. La multitud comienza a murmurar ante el espectáculo, debatiendo entre ellos sobre el tipo de maldición que Ten indudablemente colocará.

—¿Cómo te llamas, hija mía? —Ten se agacha a su nivel, ofreciendo una sonrisa.

—Yuqi.

Parece joven, aún no está al tanto de las advertencias de los adultos, o es demasiado joven para relacionar a Ten con el _brujo_ del que sus padres susurran.

—Dime, Yuqi, ¿te gustan las flores?

Desde el costado, sus padres observan con la respiración contenida. Ten no les hace caso.

—Me encantan las flores —responde con entusiasmo, saltando de arriba abajo sobre sus pequeños pies—. Mis favoritas son las margaritas.

Ten golpea ligeramente en el aire y, con cada punteada, de sus dedos florece una pequeña flor. Los hace bailar mientras Yuqi se ríe del espectáculo, antes de que se organicen en forma de corona. El tirabuzón cae en las manos de Ten antes de que lo coloque sobre su cabello desordenado.

—Estas son flores especiales, nunca mueren —susurra Ten, y Yuqi se ilumina de alegría—. Flores especiales para una niña especial.

Ella se lanza hacia adelante, abrazando a Ten. La multitud jadea y sus padres gritan.

Ten simplemente acaricia su cabeza mientras se levanta, antes de volverse hacia sus aterrorizados padres.

—Su hija no me ha hecho daño, así que no le ocurrirá nada —dice, intenta sonreír, todavía está conmocionado y temeroso—. Ahora, que tengan una buena noche.

Suspira, sabiendo que se necesita más que una corona de flores para revertir vidas enteras de daños. Pero sigue, persevera, un paso en su camino.

—¡Y Yuqi! —Se detiene en seco, gira y señala a la niña—. Come tus verduras, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, Señor Hombre de Flor —dice ella cantarina, antes de tomar la mano de su madre una vez más.

La muchedumbre permanece dividida en asombro.

Ten ha vivido una muy, muy larga vida. Continuará viviendo, incluso después de que los que están a su alrededor sean olvidados en el tiempo.

Ten nunca morirá.

Pero puede renacer.

\------

El tiempo fluye de manera diferente para aquellos que no puede tocar, aunque Ten comienza a notar una clara diferencia entre los días una vez que elige prestarles atención. Ya no se esconde, deleitándose con su propia inmortalidad. Él es parte de una _comunidad_ y elige desempeñar su papel como tal.

Puede que nunca se le perdone lo que ha hecho, no los pocos elegidos que ha marcado tan cruelmente. Hace las paces lo más silenciosamente posible, solicita el levantamiento de las maldiciones que ha puesto en una furia mezquina.

Los mortales dicen que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero Ten prefiere el uso de la magia. Sin embargo, toma tiempo para que se desarrolle la confianza, y eso es algo que ninguna cantidad de coronas de flores y maldiciones levantadas le puedan cambiar el curso.

Los años ya no vuelan, comienzan a gatear; no muy diferente de los niños que han tomado su patio delantero como lugar de juegos. Se ríen y arrullan, acariciando las flores danzantes mientras la magia se pone en escena. Sus padres, por otro lado, reaccionan un poco más lento. Un bálsamo por aquí, un jarabe por allá. Ocasionalmente, Ten es detenido en la calle por aquellos que buscan consejos de jardinería.

De alguna manera, la ciudad parece más brillante, igualando la disposición de Ten. La próxima generación de jóvenes comienza su incursión en la moda inspirada en brujas, y Ten descubre que hay más dinero en la venta de cristales que en tratos con la muerte.

Se necesitan años, cinco de ellos, para que las cosas cambien completamente. Ten se convierte en un sanador, un consejero, un miembro confiable de la comunidad. Las únicas vidas que toma son por misericordia, infusiones indoloras administradas a aquellos cuyo sufrimiento no tiene fin.

Por extraño que parezca, de todas las cosas, comienza a organizar _bodas_ , una tendencia provocada (como casi todas) por Yukhei y Dejun.

—Cierto. —Dejun ríe, mientras Ten lamenta su apretada agenda—. Pero nos has traído la bendición de la magia a todos nosotros. Todo esto es por ti.

—¿Crees que estaría orgulloso de mí? —pregunta Ten, el silencio roto solo por la máquina de coser de Dejun. No hay necesidad de dar más detalles ya que, si hay alguien que conoce los pensamientos de Ten, es Dejun.

—Sé con certeza que lo está. —Una sonrisa, una maldición cuando el hilo se rompe, desenredándose de la aguja—. ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes ofrecer las mismas bendiciones a mi máquina?

—Estoy seguro. —Ten ríe, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Dejun—. _Hay_ cosas que no puedo arreglar.

\------

El sexto año de ausencia de Hendery trae un rostro diferente a la puerta de Ten. Uno que se reúne con el grupo de niños pequeños que reconocen sus marcas como las que pertenecen a Ten.

—Dulce magia, son implacables. —Johnny se quita las botas junto a la puerta, inmediatamente tomando asiento en la silla de Ten—. Justo cuando pensé que había terminado con los niños soy emboscado por más.

—¿Entonces nuestro Haechan te ha dejado? —Ten se dedica a preparar té y a comprobar sus pociones mientras lo hace. Ahora que restauran vidas en lugar de tomarlas, la elaboración de pociones se ha convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

Su túnica cuelga, olvidada en el armario, los libros de venenos acumulando polvo en los estantes. Ten siente algo parecido a la felicidad, aunque han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que la experimentó.

—Sí y no —suspira Johnny—, vuelve a mí de vez en ocasiones, como el océano que siempre vuelve a la orilla.

—Parece que atraes al tipo fugaz.

—Y tú al inquebrantablemente leal. —Johnny levanta una ceja. Se refiere a sí mismo, aunque Ten está casi seguro de que su camino se ha cruzado con el de Hendery durante sus viajes.

—No sé lo que ves en el mundo del más allá. —Ten se retira de la sala de estar, haciendo un gesto para que las tazas y los platillos lo sigan—. Pero entonces vuelvo a sentir que he visto demasiado.

—El mundo cambia, casi constantemente. Me niego a perderme un segundo. —Johnny sopla su té, enfriándolo con magia—. Aunque siento que tu alumno busca algo más.

—Ah, entonces se _han_ encontrado. —Ten sonríe con aire de suficiencia—. ¿Y esa es la razón de tu visita?

—Busca conocimiento —afirma Johnny—, desea cambiarte.

—Ya he cambiado.

—Lo has hecho, mi amor, y estoy muy orgulloso.

La magia charla a su alrededor.

—He pasado tanto tiempo sin escuchar su voz —suspira Ten—. No sé si estoy siguiendo el camino correcto.

—En mi experiencia —comienza Johnny, tirando de Ten a su lado—, la magia solo habla en tiempos de orientación.

—La magia ha sido ruidosa mi vida entera. —Hay familiaridad en su abrazo, el aroma del abrazo de Johnny es algo nostálgico—. Se siente terriblemente silencioso desde que se fue.

— _Eres_ mágico. —Johnny toca suavemente su pecho—. Nunca olvides eso, mi amor.

—¿Qué harás, Maestro, cuando finalmente atrapes a Yoonoh? —Las visitas de Johnny lo hacen sentir tan joven, vulnerable. Es testimonio de su vínculo, de los siglos de amor entre ellos.

—Lo abrazaré y nunca lo dejaré ir —responde Johnny, como si fuera simple. Y tal vez lo sea, tal vez Johnny se canse de la persecución—. Pero no preveo que eso suceda pronto.

Su sonrisa es infantil en su travesura.

No importa.

\------

Ten regaña suavemente al niño de tres años que tira demasiado fuerte de los pétalos de una boca de dragón.

—Vamos, Jisung, no tratamos a las flores de esa manera. —Ten toma la mano del niño e imita el movimiento de acariciar que sus plantas aprecian más—. ¿Ves? Le gusta mucho más.

Jisung observa con asombro cómo los pétalos bailan bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

—¿Abriste una guardería mientras yo no estaba?

Ten, tan preocupado por los niños, apenas nota la presencia familiar a su lado. El regreso de Hendery no se desarrolla como Ten ha estado imaginando por años, aunque la realidad, de alguna manera, parece mucho mejor.

—El tiempo cambia a las personas —responde Ten—, y me he convertido en un niñero glorificado en tu ausencia.

—No has envejecido ni un día, y aun así... —Se apaga, observa la vista de los niños en el jardín con una mirada incrédula—. Y, sin embargo, todo ha cambiado.

—¿Eres otro Hombre de Flores Mágicas? —Ten nunca ha visto a la niña que habla, pero ella claramente sabe quién es él. Es lo suficientemente mayor como para detectar las marcas en la muñeca de Hendery, las de base de su garganta expuesta.

—Pensé que éramos brujos… —murmura Hendery, sólo para los oídos de Ten—. En verdad, estoy atrasado.

—Más de lo que crees —Ten golpea una enredadera rastrera, la primero en notar la aparición de Hendery. Se desliza hacia él, deja que se enrosque en un intento de tocar a su viejo amigo—. Oye, mantén tus hojas lejos de él.

—He extrañado este jardín —dice con ojos cariñosos—. Las plantas de otros lugares no están ni cerca de ser tan hábiles conversadoras.

—¿Quizás no están acostumbrados a discusiones con alguien tan hermosa?

Hendery ríe, la vista es impresionante. Es una que Ten ha extrañado tanto durante su tiempo separados.

—Quiero contarte todas las maravillas que he visto —dice.

— Una vez que los niños se vayan de casa, mi amor. —Ten une sus dedos mientras se paran—. Tenemos una responsabilidad con ellos ahora, por desafortunado que sea.

—Veo a través de tu frialdad, Maestro —dice Hendery simplemente—. Esta no es la carga que das a entender que es.

—Por supuesto que no lo es.

Ten es un hombre cambiado, pero su habilidad para quejarse de los mortales sigue siendo eterna.

\------

Hendery tenía nueve años cuando su vida cambió. Catorce cuando fue salvado. Quince cuando se percató de lo que era el amor, mientras miraba a su Maestro con asombro, preguntándose cómo tal belleza era incluso posible.

Hendery es eterno cuando sus viajes lo llevan a muchos lugares, unos con los que sólo había soñado. Yangyang le permite controlar el itinerario, ya que Hendery, criado entre libros escritos por un eterno errante, ya sabe más sobre el mundo que nunca ha visto.

Lleva consigo una selección de páginas en blanco, listas para ser llenadas y encuadernadas; nuevos tomos para futuros recipientes, cuentos de magia que ya no están manchados por la muerte. Es estimulado por el conocimiento de que él también tendrá un alumno. Un alma aún no nacida, un nombre que aún no se ha elegido.

La magia le susurra, una voz en el viento, sobre tiempos por pasar.

Necesita _tiempo_ , y la fortuna favorece a Hendery ya que parece tenerlo en abundancia. Una eternidad, de hecho. Pero todo el tiempo del mundo parece muy poco y tiene que preguntarse si su maestro alguna vez sintió lo mismo. Como el peso de la eternidad que lo aplasta lentamente, ahogándolo en el temor de hacer lo incorrecto por lo que debe enseñar.

Ten nunca ha sido un hombre perfecto, ni un maestro perfecto. Hendery lo sabe y lo ama de todas formas. Pero se da cuenta de que la vida eterna no tiene que resultar en una existencia atormentada, no como la que lleva su Maestro.

Alejarse de Ten, dejarlo atrás, es la cosa más difícil que Hendery ha hecho nunca. Tomar vidas parece tan fácil en comparación con el viaje que emprende, cada paso cargado de plomo y arrepentimiento.

Se quedaría si tan sólo se lo pidieran. Porque Hendery es débil, Hendery está enamorado y lo ha estado desde la edad de quince años.

Ten, el eterno constante en un mundo de inconsistencia fugaz. El amor con el que nunca pudo soñar cuando era un niño. La belleza etérea y el terror inquebrantable que sólo la magia misma puede proporcionar.

« _Esto es para ti, no para él_.»

La magia habla y guía, susurra al oído de Hendery mientras viaja. Su compañero constante, más cerca de él que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

A veces, cuando Hendery intentaba dormir, en camas extranjeras en lugares extranjeros, pedía un alivio. Porque amar a Ten a su lado es una agonía, pero la distancia lo ha hecho casi insoportable.

« _Están destinado, son parte de mi plan. Ten fe en mí, hijo, y todo estará bien_.»

Ten tiene un agarre en su corazón y tiene una eternidad para vivir con eso.

Por supuesto, intenta olvidar. Encuentra calidez en extraños y en sus cumplidos susurrados, sus labios en la marca en la base de la garganta de Hendery. De alguna manera, se siente incorrecto después de un tiempo. Los toques que anhela no se pueden llenar con los de los mortales que ve.

Intenta, en cambio, amar a Yangyang por un momento. La magia lo favorece, como lo hace con todos los hijos de Kun; muchachos criados, no con magia, pero sí en reverencia a ella.

Pero el tercer hermano no alivia el dolor, como el amor insatisfactorio de los hermanos primero y segundo antes que él. Yangyang se da cuenta, comprende, pone fin a su acuerdo con un beso final presionado en los labios de Hendery.

Es el tercer año sin Ten, y él todavía mantiene la posesión de su corazón.

El mundo es hermoso, maravilloso, increíble. Hendery aprende mucho, aunque su naturaleza hogareña anhela la comodidad del viejo sillón en la sala de estar de Ten y la calidez del fuego.

Hendery crece un poco menos débil, se dedica a sus deberes y a su recién encontrada campaña. Sabe que una vez regrese a casa que nunca la dejará de nuevo, se compromete a ver tanto del mundo mientras pueda antes de desmoronarse.

« _Él piensa que te ha enjaulado, que deseas liberarte de su agarre_.»

Ten lo ha liberado del tormento y la muerte, le ha salvado la vida de tantas maneras. Han pasado más de quince años desde que su tía y tío lo tocaron por última vez, pero aún siente el fantasma de sus golpes en sus pesadillas.

No cree que alguna vez sanará.

Pero él _vivirá_.

Y todo se debe a Ten.

\------

Los niños regresan a casa con sus padres, sus despedidas llenas de lágrimas y promesas de regresar. Ten no suelta la mano de Hendery en ningún momento, algo que le parece tan natural después de todo el tiempo.

—Dime qué has aprendido —dice Ten durante la cena. Han pasado años desde la última vez que comieron juntos, pero se siente como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en absoluto.

—Te escribí algunos libros —ofrece Hendery con entusiasmo, a medio masticar—. Varios libros, sólo para agregar a tu colección.

—No puedo esperar para leerlos —tararea Ten, hace una pausa y coloca sus cubiertos en la mesa—. Debo preguntarte algo, mi amor, y me disculpo de antemano.

—Tengo muchas cosas que contar. —Los ojos de Hendery brillan mientras responde—. Así que, por favor, Maestro, pregunta lo que quieras.

—Dejaste tu corazón aquí cuando te fuiste.

—Lo hice —traga con fuerza.

—¿Desea que lo devuelva?

— _Ten_ —dice Hendery, con las manos golpeando contra la mesa—. ¿Todo este tiempo y todavía no lo sabes?

—Lo sé, y siento que lo supe demasiado tarde. —La voz de Ten es tranquila—. Mi amor, ¿sigues siendo mío?

—Nunca pude ser de nadie más —suspira Hendery—, lo he _intentado_ y, sin embargo, no puedo amar a nadie más que a ti.

—¿Estás seguro? —Ten tiene que preguntar una vez más, por claridad. Tienen la eternidad, y a Ten le resultará difícil renunciar a él si quiere cambiar de opinión.

—Tenía quince años cuando me enamoré de un amor destinado a la eternidad —dice Hendery en voz baja, antes de que su voz se eleve en volumen y convicción—. Te he amado la mitad de mi vida, Ten, ¿qué va a cambiar el resto?

—Estás atrapado conmigo ahora, hasta el fin de los días —dice Ten, y Hendery le sonríe con cariño.

—Para siempre es mucho menos aterrador ahora que lo enfrento contigo.

\------

La magia aparece por capricho y en los momentos más inoportunos.

La boca de Ten contra el cuello de Hendery, succionando marcas en lugares que alguna vez decoraron otros. Sus manos, deslizándose a lo largo de la piel y una sinfonía de jadeos suenan sólo para él. Las manos de Hendery se enredan en el cabello de Ten, abrumado e incrédulo.

« _Abre tus ojos_.»

Atrás quedó su dormitorio, la calidez de las paredes de madera. En cambio, los rodea el cosmos, las estrellas que titilan entre cielos oscuros. El suelo debajo de ellos, hecho por la magia y más suave que cualquier colchón que Ten haya conocido.

Está más allá de cuestionar a su maestro, demasiado atrapado en Hendery, y la sensación de finalmente tenerlo como propio.

—He soñado con esto —suspira, arqueando su espalda mientras los labios de Ten viajan a lo largo de la piel de su pecho.

—Como yo, mi amor.

« _Esta es su recompensa. Mis hijos favoritos, les regalo: el uno al otro_.»

—Gracias —respira Hendery, jadea, perdiéndose ante los sentimientos.

Ten persigue sus labios y traga sus gemidos, un manto de estrellas iluminándolo todo.

\------

La palabra _brujo_ es asociada con las cosas más terribles: muerte, tragedia, angustia.

Ya no es asociada con Ten. Ni con Hendery, el niño que crio y el hombre que ama.

Tienen muchos nombres, mismos que cambian según quienes lo usen. _Sanador, ayudante, amigo_. Son títulos que ama, adora y mantiene cariñosamente en su corazón.

La magia es exigente y la magia es mezquina, pero reconoce lo bueno incluso en la peor de las personas, dado que su recipiente puede hacer lo mismo.

Porque la magia, sobre todo, es un niño omnipotente y a veces necesita ser guiada en los caminos de los mortales sobre los cuales gobierna.

La ciudad crece y florece, se moderniza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pronto, superará a Ten y Hendery y tendrán que adaptarse y seguir adelante. Pero el tiempo que pasaron entre las calles empedradas es un tiempo que apreciarán por el resto de la eternidad.

Los susurros en el viento hablan de una joven, muy lejana. Ella tiene un nombre, pero la magia lo retiene hasta que sea el momento adecuado, hasta que Ten esté listo para tomar su próximo alumno y Hendery al primero.

Hasta que llegue ese momento, el distante futuro cuando las plantas en el jardín se hayan ido y la ciudad se arremoline a su alrededor, imposiblemente moderna, la pequeña cabaña estará abierta para todos aquellos que necesitan una mano amiga.

Porque no hay nada que temer en la casa del camino. Ni a la muerte, ni a la magia y, definitivamente, ni al mismo Ten.


End file.
